


Second Skin

by lurart



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Werewolves, all the shane tags, farmer is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurart/pseuds/lurart
Summary: She was a monster, and the city was going to kill her.Canagan, a recent victim of lycanthropy, abandons her life in Zuzu and escapes to Stardew Valley in search of answers and a place she can truly call home. But the Valley is a much different beast than the city. In order to survive, Canagan tries to find a way to live among the Pelican Town community while hiding her true identity.It all starts going wrong when the town doctor sees something he shouldn't.





	1. Let's Hope This Works

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started when I was talking to my friend and I was like: hey, what if the farmer was a werewolf. What you see posted is the aftermath. 
> 
> Any possible triggers will be noted here in the Notes. if you see any that I haven't noted, please let me know!
> 
> *This chapter contains mentions of non-graphic, creature on human violence and physical injury (cuts and bruises).*

Zuzu City

 

There was too much noise, too much movement, too much of everything all at once.

Canagan struggled to breathe and tried to focus on the rhythm of her heartbeat. The apartment walls closed around her, and she fought the bile rising in her throat. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, hoping in vain that the tighter she wound herself, the better her body could contain the creature inside.

She was a werewolf, and the city was going to kill her.

When she had first transformed, it was a surprise. She felt weird the whole day but had just assumed it was something normal, something excusable; the common cold, an early period, stress from work. But the scarred bite wound on her arm burned and itched, and the moment the sun set that night, she was knocked out by an agonizing pain that seared into her bones and blinded her senses.

She almost killed someone.

She had been an uncontrollable mass of claws and fangs. Almost too late, she became aware of herself before she could bite down on the neck in her mouth. Her eyes met those of a young man, wide and terrified, his mouth open and face twisted in a horrified and silent scream. She dropped him, made the decision to find her way home, and then it was suddenly morning and she was waking up feeling like all of her bones had been broken and pieced back together in all the wrong places.

This time she tried to fight it. And it was killing her.

The sounds of the city only irritated her more. People crowding her and constantly touching, nudging, brushing, bumping, shoving made her feel such visceral, violent desire. Every smell was suddenly so much stronger and more pungent, and the smells of Zuzu threatened to suffocate her.

She felt the pain begin to burn and knew this needed to be her last night in the city.

 

The next morning was as painful as the last.

Canagan awoke naked and bleeding on the floor of her apartment, surrounded by splintered wood and broken glass. She lifted her hand to her head, bracing herself against a forming migraine, as she sat up and surveyed the damage.

 She had definitely changed, but she had not succeeded in breaking out of the apartment this time. Anything that could have been broken, shredded or otherwise damaged was. The apartment door was bolted shut, but wood was ripped off in large chunks, holes in the door visible and jagged. The mattress in the corner where she slept was shredded, its stuffing and cloth strewn about the room. The rug was just a rag, barely held together. One of the windows was shattered. She wasn’t getting her safety deposit back.

Canagan forced herself to stand. She looked over to the corner of the apartment that served as a bedroom and saw herself in the broken dresser mirror. Cuts and scrapes were littered all over her body, and bruises on her arms and legs were starting to show. She slowly made her way closer, and her hand gravitated toward the wrinkled envelope she had dug out of her purse and thrown there many months before.

 

 

Pelican Town, Stardew Valley

1st of Spring, year 1

 

“It’s a good house… very ‘rustic’,” The mayor said to himself, looking over the old cabin. Canagan followed his line of sight, taking in the home she hadn’t seen in years.

The carpenter beside her made a scoffing sound.

“Rustic? I guess that’s one way to put it…” Robin chuckled and shook her head, “‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.”

It had definitely seen better days. It only took a glance to see that the cabin itself was tired. The roof seemed to sag, and the timber walls were rough and rotting in places. But it was by all means still a cabin, and strong enough for what she needed.

“Oh, don’t listen to her, Canagan. She’s just trying to make you want to purchase her house upgrades.” Lewis replied, grinning but obviously irritated.

Canagan smiled.

“It needs a little work, but it’s still perfect. It’s already better than my apartment back in the city and I haven’t even been inside.”

That seemed to do the trick. Lewis laughed as he handed over the keys, saying something about her meeting the rest of the town’s residents after she got settled. Canagan only nodded in response, not really paying attention as she climbed up the porch steps and rand her hand along the rough wooden railing. This was her new home. This was her escape.

This had to work.


	2. Two of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canagan stared, rooted to her spot. Even in her inebriated state, she could recognize the very familiar scent he carried.
> 
> Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! After this chapter, this piece will be updated on a weekly or every other week basis, depending on the time I have available to write.
> 
> *This chapter contains mentions of alcohol, including casual and heavy drinking*

 

 

2nd of Spring, Year 1

 

Spending the last half-decade at a corporate desk job did nothing to prepare her for the manual labor farming demanded.

Canagan huffed, face beat red and dripping with sweat as she fell another one of the large pine’s that were scattered across the property. She’d been trying to clear out a good portion of the land adjacent to the cabin for a small parsnip plot, and greatly underestimated just how fucking **hard** it would be. The tree smashed into the ground with a heavy thud, splinters of bark and strings of pine thistles flying off for a moment before settling into the dirt.

She continued to work, chopping the tree into more manageable blocks of wood, before carrying it off in pieces to the growing pile next to the cabin. She finally threw herself down onto the porch steps, struggling to catch her breath as she unscrewed her canteen and surveyed her progress.

She’d barely made a dent in the wild foliage that looked more like a forest than unkempt overgrowth. Lewis had mentioned her grandfather had begun to let the wilderness take the farm over long before he passed, as the work to keep the land controlled became a burden. She could understand now how if it was already so much work for her, it must have been impossible for her grandfather to do even the simplest of upkeep in his later years.

She took a swig from her canteen and felt her stomach growl. Her wristwatch told her it was only just past four, but she’d had enough for the day.

For a moment she felt a spark of pride and accomplishment. She didn’t have to keep working if she wanted. She didn’t have anyone but herself to answer to if she decided to quit early for the day. The sudden realization pumped her with a little bit more energy, and she decided to make the most of it. Lewis had mentioned something about the town saloon being a popular hangout.

She stood and went to get her wallet.

 

 

The Stardrop Saloon was more welcoming and energetic on a Tuesday night than any bar or club she’d ever been in.

She could smell the enticing aromas of wine and comfort food before she’d even made it to the stoop, the intoxicating scents nearly making her drool. The voices of happy and companionable patrons sounded nothing like the grating yells and derisive whispers she endured in the city. For once Canagan felt comfortable with the idea of being around people. The sounds and smells enticed her and flirted with her, instead of berating her senses and drowning her in confusion. When she passed the threshold into the bar, the sounds and smells seemed to wrap around her in a comfortable embrace.

“Ah, you must be the new farmer! Please, come in, come in! Let me pour you a drink!”

Canagan pulled herself out of her trance and sheepishly met the eyes of a sturdy, mustached man grinning at her behind the counter. She hurried over to the bar, embarrassed to have been caught zoning out, and sat in the nearest stool.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Canagan. Uh… what would you recommend?”

The man’s grin grew and held out his hand. She shook it.

“Well, it’s great to finally meet you Canagan. I’m the owner of this establishment. You can call me Gus. As for the drink…” He paused and tapped a finger on his chin, “Hmmm, well, I’ll just have to give you my signature ale!

He turned, but before he could reach for an empty glass a blue haired woman jumped into view and shoved a drink in front of Canagan.

“I got it Gus! Hi! Canagan, right? I’m Emily!” Emily’s smile was so genuinely happy, Canagan sat stunned for a minute before stuttering a response.

“O-Oh! Hi! Uh, Canagan yeah. I, um.”

She cleared her throat and focused on taking a drink from the glass that was placed in front of her. The amber liquid was like the canned hard apple ciders she’d always kept her fridge stocked full of in the city, but so, so much better. It made her feel more energized and filled her limbs with a soothing warmth as an aroma of fruit and wood flooded her senses.

“Oh wow… this is amazing! You make this yourself?!” she gasped, looking from Gus to Emily in shock. Emily giggled and turned away to wipe down part of the bar as Gus handed Canagan a menu.

“Yes. It’s all natural and locally grown ingredients. I get them from the next town over. However,” Gus’s eyes glittered for a moment as he made eye contact with Canagan, “Now that you’re here, maybe I could convince you to be my main apple supplier instead!” He laughed and topped Canagan’s glass with a wink.

“I will definitely consider that.” She smiled and took another large drink before ordering a plate of spaghetti off the menu. She then took a moment to look around the rest of the bar.

To her left, the mayor and a stocky woman with thick red-brown hair laughed and talked amicably, seemingly unaware of the rest of the bar’s patrons. At a table behind them, a slim woman with braided ginger hair and a long-haired, sophisticated looking man sat together in companionable silence. At the end of the bar, a blonde older woman sat with drink in hand, laughing with Gus as he refilled her cup.

The sound of pool balls clacking drew Canagan’s eyes to the other side of the building where she saw a group of people playing pool. They looked about her age, and she met the eyes of one of them, a girl with long purple hair, who smiled and nodded before turning back to her friends. Finally, she noticed a man closer to her, leaning next to the large fireplace in sullen silence, staring into his beer and unaware of her eyes boring into him.

She took a deep breath, and the scent of marinara and cheese hit her long before Emily placed a plate of steaming spaghetti in front of her. Emily leaned on the bar in front of her as she took a bite and hummed in approval.

“So, what brings you to town? The mayor said something about the land once belonging to a relative of yours?”

Canagan nodded and swallowed, “My grandfather used to run a farm on it before he retired and passed away. I… had my fill of the city, so I decided to make a change. Do something more with my life, you know?”

It was mostly true. She had had other reason’s besides leaving Zuzu instead of just her… condition. Very quickly after getting the corporate job at Joja, the city and the company began to suck the life out of her. She allowed herself to fall into the habit, same form of life that everyone else led; quiet and out of the way.

She’d done more socializing tonight already than she had in the last several months.

Emily smiled, “I understand. Have you met anyone else in town? They’re all excited to meet you, I’m surprised no one’s come up to-,” Canagan’s attention was interrupted as an arm clasped down on her shoulders and the scent of cheap beer assaulted her nose and taste buds.

“Aah! Farmer girl! There ya are!”

The blonde woman who had been at the other end of the bar was now hanging on Canagan’s shoulders, red-faced from the alcohol and a toothy grin on her face. Canagan tried to smile as she pushed her dinner out of the way of the woman’s drunken movements.

“Er, yeah. It’s nice to meet you…?”

“The name’s Pam! I woulda been the one ta drive ya out here from Zuzu if it hadn’t a been for that blasting bus a mine. She’s gone and blown a fuse and we don’t got a cheap handyman in town to fix ‘er!” Pam whined, taking her arm off Canagan and using it to pull herself onto the nearest stool. Emily reached over and put her hand on Pam’s arm, which seemed to calm her a bit.

“Oh, well, that’s alright. I hope your bus gets fixed soon…” Canagan said, trying to comfort the inebriated woman, but she was already going on about another subject to Emily and was oblivious to Canagan’s efforts. Canagan took it as a chance to grab her plate and find another place to finish her meal. She fell into a booth next to the door and continued to eat, casting an apologetic glance to Emily when she saw her look over.

She made it her mission to continue to enjoy herself after finishing her meal. She got more refills of her ale (which was definitely starting to affect her) and a few more patrons approached her.

The girl with purple hair, Abigail, had stopped by her table to introduce herself and her friends, Sebastian and Sam, as they made their way out of the bar. Right after, Lewis finally noticed Canagan’s presence, and introduced her to her neighbor Marnie, who immediately promised her the best of her livestock when she decided she wanted to practice ranching. Marnie also pointed out her nephew, the quiet and sullen Shane, as he left. He gave them both an annoyed glance as he brushed past and let the dorm slam behind him.

She felt like several hours had gone by as she finally sat alone again and nursed on her last drink of the night. She was surprised when her wristwatch read just a little past seven.

She sighed and thought about her plans for tomorrow. She knew she should probably leave so she could go to bed and get an early start the next morning. She stood and took her glass to the bar, passing it to Emily over a sleeping Pam.

She turned to leave, and automatically started down the bar’s front steps before a new scent halted her movement.

She turned and looked behind her, and met the eyes of a white haired, worn looking man in a roughly hewn tunic. He stood a few yards back and looked like he had been rummaging in the garbage can next to the big blue house that sat behind the bar.

Canagan stared, rooted to her spot. Even in her inebriated state, she could recognize the very familiar scent he carried.

 _Wolf_.

For a moment, everything was a blur.

Before either could say anything, the fenced in dog beside the bar began to bark and growl, and the door to the blue house slammed open as an elderly man in a wheel chair came out, shouting at the barking dog. When the dog quieted he grumbled and noticed Canagan.

“You! Girl! I heard rustling, and I bet it’s those damned raccoons getting into my garbage again. Could you do me a favor and scare them off for me?” The old man spoke gruffly, and it came off as more of an order than a question. Canagan looked at the white-haired man, who had walked back a couple of paces from the garbage can, and back at the older man.

“Uh. Yeah. S-sure thing.”

The old man nodded, pleased with her answer, and went back inside without a word.

Canagan looked back at the white-haired man. He was eyeing her up, calm and calculating. She took a hesitant step forward, instinctively lowering herself as she came closer to him.

“I… I’m Canagan… The new farmer,” She said quietly, knowing he could hear her just fine. She took another step closer and the hair on her arms began to rise as he continued to inspect her.

He met her eyes and a small smile graced his face for a moment. Finally, he spoke, “I’m Linus. I could smell you from the moment your foot touched the ground yesterday afternoon. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He blinked slowly and looked at the house he was partly hidden against. “Tell George you were able to scare the raccoons away. I won’t go through his garbage anymore.”

He looked back at Canagan and took a few steps back.

“If not sooner… I’ll meet you on the night of your next change.”

He turned and walked a few paces, nearly disappearing into the brush before stopping. He glanced over his shoulder.

“Stay safe, pup,” He muttered as he blended into the foliage with an alarming silence.

Canagan stood quietly, processing what just happened.

She could hear the old man, George, saying something inside his home, and a more feminine voice respond over the drone of a television program. Behind her the faint laughter from the bar carried on, and she could still smell Linus’s lingering scent.

She straightened herself and began the walk back home.

 


	3. Is This a Meet-Cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soothing scents of mint aftershave and oak wood surrounded her, and she had to force herself not to sniff the person in front of her as she pulled herself free from their grasp. She straightened up, and her eyes meet pools of emerald green set in the face of a flustered, mustached young man.  
> She felt her knees go weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, here's an early update! Next chapter will be short, but it will be full of wolf-form shenanigans!
> 
> *this chapter contains descriptions of pain, blacking out and breaking bones*

6th of Spring, Year 1

 

Canagan knew the moment she woke up that tonight would be her first change in the valley.

The bite scar on her arm burned and itched, but she resisted the urge to scratch it as she finished harvesting her first crop. She had planted the parsnip seeds Lewis had given her as soon as she cleared enough land, and to her satisfaction they took to the soil well. It was easier than expected to grow them to maturity, although she did learn the hard way that scarecrows were a necessary lawn ornament.

Canagan placed the last parsnip in her basket, a roughly woven thing she’d found hidden away in the cabin, and breathed in the scent of the freshly moved earth. She stood and took her produce to the shipping box, gingerly placing them inside one at a time, still in awe that the vegetables existed because of her hard work. Well, partly because of her work. In truth she felt like all she really had to do was make sure they got their fair share of water. The soil, sun, and a touch of the magic of nature did the rest. She smiled to herself.

The sound of footsteps and a familiar smell drew her attention away. _Marnie?_

“Ah, Canagan! There you are dear!”

Canagan turned, seeing Marnie’s form step out from a patch of long grass that she hadn’t gotten to clearing away yet. Beside her, a brown mass of fur bounded up and slammed itself into Canagan’s chest before she could blink, knocking her to the ground and nearly slamming her into the shipping crate. Marnie gave a shout and Canagan could hear her footsteps fasten as the dog in her lap barked and covered her shocked face in licks.

“Oh dear! Oh, I’m so sorry!”

Marnie grabbed at the mutt and pulled him back, allowing Canagan to finally get a good look at him. The dog was a chestnut brown with bright blue eyes, and at first glance he looked like a typical German Shepard, but with an all-over brown coat instead of a normal pattern. He looked up at Canagan with a grin, panting and visibly vibrating with excitement. Canagan looked up at Marnie, who wore an expectant smile.

“So uh, is this your dog?” Canagan asked, confused.

Marnie shook her head, “No, he’s not. I believe he’s a stray. I’ve seen him hanging around the outskirts of your property, and since dogs make for good farm companions, well… maybe you’d like him?”

Canagan’s stomach churned with unease and she looked back down at the dog. He was staring earnestly at her, and he pulled against Marnie’s hold on his makeshift collar, trying to get as close to Canagan as possible.

“Uh…” Canagan paused and reached her arm out tentatively. The dog stopped panting and pulled Marnie closer. His tail wagged hard as he gave her hand a long, thorough inspection with his nose.

She could feel ease and trust rolling off of him in waves, almost like a scent.

“I guess I could take him...” _Seeing as how he doesn’t seem to notice I’m a monster… or doesn’t care._

Marnie happily released her grip on the dog’s collar. This time he simply shoved his head into Canagan’s thigh instead of knocking her over and looked up at her expectantly. Marnie also handed Canagan a leash she had normally used for livestock, and a water bowl she said she could spare.

As she left, Canagan looked over the items in her hands, and down at the dog lounging with content at her feet.

_What did I just agree to?_

Canagan sighed. Well, first things first, she had to get the dog some actual dog food. She headed inside to grab her wallet but stopped short. Actually, the first thing she should probably do was give him a name.

She looked hard at the dog. He had followed her inside and began to sniff the premises. She drew a blank and looked around the room in the hopes of finding an answer somewhere among her scant belongings. Her eyes roamed over the old television set, her unmade bed and the dusty decorations on her walls.

Sparky? Holly? No.

She scrunched her face as a sudden wave of pain curled up her arm from her scar and shook her head, the discomfort distracting her gaze. She stood for a moment, hand on her scar and face contorted, until it dawned on her. She turned to the dog, who had sat himself on the small rug in front of the television.

“Parsnip!”

The dog’s ears perked up, and he jumped into a standing position with a bark.

Canagan grinned, forgetting the discomfort in her arm.

“Parsnip, come!”

Parsnip bounded over, barking and shoving his head into her body, obviously happy with the name. She giggled and gave him a good scratching, before finally grabbing her wallet and heading toward town, leaving Parsnip to finish exploring his new home.

She knew from her other experiences changing that she had some time before the discomfort and pain from the oncoming transformation overwhelmed her. As long as she didn’t dally, a quick trip to Pierre’s should be doable.

As she entered town, she noticed a few of the faces she’d come to meet over the past few days out and about. She passed by Evelyn, the old man George’s wife, and greeted her with a smile. She also noticed Jodi and Caroline talking amicably outside Pierre’s shop, and she said hello to them as she made her way inside.

She tried to make quick work of searching through the store to find a suitable pet food. It was surprisingly easy to find an affordable, large pack of dry food and a carton of flea medicine, which she quickly purchased.

Satisfied, Canagan made to leave, and nearly made it through the shop’s door before a new scent caught her attention. In her moment of distraction, she slammed into another body and her items fell to the ground as she lost her footing.

“Whoa!”

Instead of sitting on her ass in the dirt, Canagan found herself hugged against a stranger’s chest. The soothing scents of mint aftershave and oak wood surrounded her, and she had to force herself not to sniff the person in front of her as she pulled herself free from their grasp.

She straightened up, and her eyes meet pools of emerald green set in the face of a flustered, mustached young man.

She felt her knees go weak.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there! Here, let me-” the man reached down and started picking up her items. Canagan snapped out of her trance and hurried to help, blushing.

“No, no, it’s my fault, I got distracted and couldn’t see where I was going…” She countered, stepping back as he heaved the large bag of dry food onto his shoulder. She immediately winced as she noticed his nice coat get covered in debris from the package. _It’s the same color as his eyes,_ she thought.

“Well uh, apologies either way. You’re the new farmer, aren’t you? I’m sure I’ve just made a horrible first impression.” The man chuckled uneasily and adjusted his glasses. Canagan shook her head.

“No, no of course not! I’m Canagan, the new farmer, yep.” She held out her free hand and he shook it.

“And I’m Harvey, the town doctor. I actually was going to send you a letter soon, a reminder to stop by and get a wellness check done so we can get your records taken care of.”

So, he was the owner of the Clinic next door. Canagan grimaced, feeling a bit guilty.

“Er, yeah, sorry. I’ve been busy at the farm with my first set of crops, I haven’t really had the time to meet everyone…”

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Canagan cursed her awkward tongue. She tried not to stare at him or take a generous breath of his calming scent. Harvey smiled at her nervously and cleared his throat.

“Well, uh, can I help you get this home?” He adjusted the bag of dog food on his shoulder. Canagan jumped. She had forgotten he was carrying it. She shook her head and reached for it.

“Oh, no! I mean, no thank you, I think it’s done enough damage to your nice coat. I can get it myself.”

Harvey handed over the bag and finally noticed the smeared dust and dirt the package had left on him. He laughed and took his coat off, revealing a pressed, well fitted dress shirt and tie.

“Oh, that’s okay. It’ll wash up just fine. This old thing has gone through much worse.” He turned back to Canagan and smiled, “Well, I’ll let you get on your way. Make sure to drop by soon for that appointment! My schedule is uh, pretty free this time of year, so you can just come by whenever is best for you.”

Canagan blushed and nodded again, shouldering the bag of dog food, “W-Will do, doc. I’m uh, I’m sorry again for the fumble.”

They said their goodbyes, and she watched him head into Pierre’s.

 

Parsnip was all too happy to dig into a fresh bowl of dog food.

Canagan had forgotten to look for a food bowl at Pierre’s, so she decided to just repurpose a plate from one of her small supply of dishes for the time being. If Parsnip opposed the idea of not having a special container for his food, he made no mention of it, and instead worked to polish off the plate she’d sat in front of him.

As he ate, Canagan looked through her stock of seeds. Along with the parsnip seeds Lewis had given her, she’d bought herself a few bean starters and cauliflower seeds a couple days before. She grimaced, realizing she’d have to plant the cauliflower seeds today if she wanted to harvest them before spring was over.

The pain in her arm had stopped coming and going and was instead consistent, causing her left arm’s movements to be stiff and wooden. There wasn’t much time.

 She forced herself to grab the seeds and her hoe. Parsnip tried to follow her out the cabin, but she pushed him back and locked him in. It was already late afternoon, and if she happened to change soon… She didn’t want to leave anything to chance.

She made quick work, planting a few rows of cauliflower on a separate patch of cleared land, struggling to get it done in time so she’d have some moments to herself before the beast took over. As she worked, the pain grew in intensity, and made its way from her arm up to her shoulder and into her chest, causing her pace to slow. Finally, as the light began to grow softer with filled with evening colors, Canagan took a ragged breath and stood, looking at her wristwatch. It was just past six.

Out of nowhere a giant wave of pain coursed through her and she doubled over, dropping her hoe and falling to her knees. She clenched her teeth and felt her bones begin to vibrate and shift. With a sinking feeling she realized her lack of energy had betrayed her, and had allowed the beast to come out earlier than ever had before. She could hear Parsnip barking from inside the cabin, barely audible over the sounds of her own cries and the snapping of her bones.

Her very reality shifted, and she blacked out.


	4. First Night in the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’ve been talking to the others…getting to know them and making yourself a part of their lives. It will only hurt you, and them, in the end..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead! No warnings for this piece.

6TH of Spring, year 1- Night

 

Canagan came to as a heap of fur and ripped clothing lying in the dirt, panting from the exertion she had involuntarily endured.

For the first time ever, she was actually aware of herself right after changing, and realized Parsnip’s barking had woken her. She got on all fours to shake off the remnants of her jeans and t-shirt that were hanging on her pelt.

This was different.

When she’d changed In Zuzu, there was always nothing but panic and vicious anxiety. She could barely stay aware of herself, for the constant activity around her would drown her senses and leave her blind and deaf to her surroundings. But here, she felt safe. She could actually focus and sift through the smells and sounds around her easily.

She was calm.

Parsnip was still barking, and she recognized it as excited and friendly. She huffed and trotted to the door of the cabin. Thankfully, she still had opposable thumbs in this form, though they were larger than her normal ones, and were accompanied by large claws. She fiddled with the lock and door knob, and once it had some give, the door flew open with the force of Parsnip’s jumping. He barreled into Canagan and the two wrestled playfully for a moment.

The sound of shifting grass got her attention, and she pulled herself away from Parsnip, who let her go in favor of investigating her shredded clothing.

She perked her ears and swept her gaze around the farm, before catching sight of the shape moving at the edge of her vision. It shifted in the tall grass that rested at the entrance to the encroaching forest. The presence felt neutral and nonthreatening. She trotted over, unafraid of detection. It already knew she was here. In fact, It was looking for her.

The shape materialized out of the grass. It was a wolf, like herself, with long, thick patches of snowy fur, and it pulled itself up onto its hind legs as it watched her approach.

_Linus._

It blinked and gave her an acknowledging chuff.

_You are correct._

Her eyes widened, and she stopped short, surprised to hear his response flow through her mind. He gave her a toothy grin and closed the gap between them, giving her a once over and sniffing at her pelt. She stood and allowed him to inspect her.

She felt multiple questions cloud her mind and for a moment she wished she could speak them aloud all at once. She settled with just one for now as he finished studying her.

_How exactly are we… communicating? Are we telepathic?_

She watched as Parsnip made his way over to them and began his own inspection of Linus. Linus watched him as he responded.

_In a way, yes. I don’t fully know or understand the details myself. For a lifelong Lycan, I might have more knowledge than you of our kind, but there are questions even I cannot answer._

Parsnip seemed to become bored with his investigation and trotted off to another corner of the farm. The two wolves watched him go with amusement.

_Lifelong? Were you born like this?_

_I was._ Linus turned and moved toward the tree line. Canagan followed.

_Lycanthropy has existed in my family for ages. As a pup my father told me stories of ancestors of old that had wreaked havoc on villages and had their way with fair maidens, eventually becoming the subjects of multiple folklores._

They blended into the brush and left the farm behind as they walked deeper into the forest. Canagan felt her stomach growl but continued on with her line of questioning.

_So, if we exist… then do other creatures exist? The other subjects of stories and myth? Like angels and demons, ghosts, bigfoot?_

Linus made a series of huffs, laughing at her inquiry.

_It’s obvious from your question that you’ve yet to explore the local mines. I cannot confirm or deny the existence of something like… bigfoot… but you should understand that there’s always some level of truth to the legends of old. Such stories are not simply born out of nothing._

He stopped and took a deep breath. She did the same. The cool night air and the smell of the earth, thick and tactile, sank into her lungs.

He continued.

 _There’s especially truth of this here in the valley. You may have come here looking for escape and peace, and perhaps you will find it…_ He turned and looked her in the eye. _But there’s magic here. Old magic. And there’s much you don’t yet understand. Evil exists in the countryside just as it does in the city. It simply has a different form._

Canagan watched him moved further into the brush, mulling over his words.

_What to do you mean?_

He continued on his path, but his voice was still strong in her mind. _In the city, people mind their own business. They put their heads down and hustle. Bad news is constant, blaring out of radios and televisions regularly. People become desensitized to their surroundings, and even the weirdest spectacle can exist without being noticed_.

_Small towns are different. Nothing goes unnoticed or unquestioned. You’re in greater danger of being found out and causing harm here than you were in the city._

The words hit Canagan like a punch to the gut. She let Linus disappear from her sight as her gut churned and a panic filled her bones.

She’d left the city because she was afraid of what she’d do to herself and others. She’d nearly killed someone and had come close to hurting herself greatly.

Was it an illusion, a dream, this feeling of security, and the fact that she was able to control herself tonight?

 _But, you’re here! If you can survive amongst these people unseen, why can’t I?_ She threw herself towards Linus’s direction, trying to shake the uncertainty off her like she’d shaken her clothes from her pelt moments before.

_I’ve lived this way my entire life. I’ve known from a young age how to stay hidden and out of the way. I make it a point to keep to myself, unless absolutely necessary. You’ve already started doing exactly the opposite._

She found him on the edge of a small clearing. He had stopped where a small pond jutted into the clearing to take drink. The ripples of the water caught the light of the fireflies around them.

_You’ve been talking to the others…getting to know them and making yourself a part of their lives. It will only hurt you, and them, in the end._

Canagan stood rooted to her spot and thought about what he said.

Part of the reason she left Zuzu was because she’d become the type of person he described; quiet and out of the way. She had been just another lifeless, clueless member of an oblivious population. She hated it, hated how it made her feel small and pointless.

What difference would quitting her job and bringing the farm back to life make if she continued to shut herself out from the people around her?

She wanted to be a part of something. She wanted friends again.

An image of emerald green pools nestled behind a pair of spectacles swam into her head.

She took another deep breath. The forest’s scent filled her with determination.

 

_You’re wrong._

 

Linus turned to look at her and met her glare. His eyes searched hers for just a moment before turning back to the pond.

 

_If you say so._


	5. Small Town Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to hunt?”
> 
> His expression from before was replaced with genuine curiosity. Canagan looked up at him and thought for a moment. She smiled uneasily.
> 
> “You don’t think it’d be… immature?”
> 
> Harvey laughed again. She could get used to that. “Hardly. Abigail and the others have always participated. I could if I wanted to but uh, Jas gets pretty motivated.”
> 
> Canagan grinned and nodded, determined.
> 
> “Wish me luck, then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a much longer chapter! Canagan finally gets to talk to Harvey more, and has an intense moment with Shane.
> 
> *This chapter contains mentions of depression, heavy drinking. Basically any possible triggers from Shane's two heart event*

13th of Spring, Year 1

 

She had changed twice so far while in the valley, and Linus’s companionship had proven to be a benefit she wished she’d had in the city.

That first night had continued to be an educational one after her stubborn declaration in the forest clearing. Linus told her more about the other creatures she could expect to see around the valley, especially those in the deep and dark places the regular villagers avoided.

He also took her to see Rasmodius who, along with being a generally ominous man, introduced himself as the town wizard. He vowed to be a source of help for her if she ever started experiencing trouble with her “second skin,” as he put it. She didn’t know which form he was specifically referring to, and she didn’t dare ask.

The second night she changed, she did so voluntarily at Linus’s recommendation. She was surprised to find out she could call on her wolf form, instead of just waiting until it was restless enough to force itself out. Linus advised that she keep to a schedule when changing, and that she should make it a habit to do it of her own volition. He claimed it would cause her much less pain and would allow her more control over the beast.

During the day, Canagan continued to strengthen her place in the Pelican Town community. She made it a point to go into town daily, and if there was a day she couldn’t, she’d make up for it by eating at the Saloon for dinner.

By doing this she finally got around to meeting the rest of the town, and she felt like she had begun making some real connections.

When she finally got the chance to meet Leah, the two hit it off immediately, and she found herself searching her out whenever she was on the south end of the farm in the hopes to continue whatever topic of discussion they had previously started. Leah introduced her to Elliot, and the two of them bonded over their shared love of reading.

She met Alex while running a notice board errand, and she endured his discussion of the latest gridball game out of politeness. He meant well, and she felt she owed him that much.

She also met Penny, and the children, Jas and Vincent, while donating a gem to Gunther, the town librarian, who she’d been introduced to by the mayor. She met Clint the day after. He showed up on her doorstep and gave her the plans for a furnace in case she ever decided to explore the mines. She gave him a leek she’d recently found as thanks, which he accepted with a puzzled expression.

She didn’t meet Haley so much as receive a thorough criticism of her dirtied wardrobe from her as she passed by the girl in town one day. She shrugged it off and offered her a greeting in spite of the cold look she gave Canagan.

Willy introduced himself after giving her a bamboo fishing pole, which she readily accepted. She promised to give him her first catch, which she handed over reluctantly and with embarrassment when it ended up being a small and unimpressive carp. He still happily accepted it and encouraged her to keep at it.

She finally got around to checking out the mines and met the Adventurer’s Guild leader Marlon as a result. He handed her a sword and gave her a word of caution, before leaving her confused and a little nervous at the entrance to the first level of the mines.

Robin’s husband, Demetrius, introduced himself after he too, like Clint, showed up on her doorstep. He convinced Canagan to let him use the cave on her property to study fruit bats, with her getting to keep anything they dropped as consolation.

The last person she met was Robin’s daughter Maru. Canagan finally found the time (and courage) to see Harvey for a wellness check, and to make sure her records had transferred over from her primary physician back in Zuzu. Maru greeted her as she entered the clinic with unrestrained excitement, and much like Emily, she had a kindness to her that was unabashedly genuine. She introduced herself and explained that she worked with Harvey as the clinic’s receptionist and nurse, but her real passion was robotics.

Her talkativeness had eased Canagan’s nerves only until Harvey had called her back to the examination room. Her nerves flared up tenfold when he scooted close to her and rested his stethoscope against her chest to listen to her heart. Once again, she found herself struggling to refrain from taking a giant breath of the scent of mint aftershave and lingering coffee that circled around him. He was completely oblivious to her embarrassment and assumed out loud that she was just nervous of hospitals.

She decided to let him believe that.

 

 

She spent this morning trying to quickly get through her chores, wanting to get to the egg hunt Lewis had told her about in time. She harvested a few beans from the starters she’d planted after her first change and watered all of her crops; a few rows of parsnips, a few rows of cauliflower, and a row of beans.

Parsnip circled her, interested in her work, before bounding towards his water dish and lying next to it.

Her crops taken care of, Canagan surveyed her land.

She’d managed to clear a good piece of the overgrowth south of the cabin and was saving up to build a chicken coup and silo there. She’d been bundling the grass she cut and storing it under the porch with the hopes of using it soon.

She brushed some of the dirt off her overalls and deemed herself clean enough to wear the same outfit to the festival. Although… She took off her gloves and ran a hand through her brown hair. She then threw them down next to her tools and made her way to the cabin.

 

By the time Canagan arrived at the town square, everyone else in town was present and enjoying themselves. She had had just enough time to wash her face and brush out her hair so that it hung smoothly down instead of hanging tangled and knotted from her head. It made her feel more presentable, though she was still clothed in her black t-shirt and overalls. She took a good look around.

Bright pastel colors covered the square in the form of streamers, table cloths and egg-shaped decorations. Two long tables full of what she assumed was home-cooked food (made by Gus most likely) were at one side, and most of the people in the area were huddled around them. A few other members of the community sat at tables or stood off to the side, almost all of them socializing with one person or another. She caught sight of Shane at one of the tables and headed towards him.

Shane hadn’t been kind to her initial efforts to get to know him. More than once he’d responded to her greetings with a cold shoulder or a dirty look. He didn’t start actually responding to her until she’d bought him a beer a couple nights ago.

She saw him notice her and make a face at the ground in front of him. It only made her more determined.

“How’s the food?”

Shane shrugged as he grabbed a deviled egg and shoved it in his mouth, “s’good as usual.” He mumbled. He gulped and went to reach for another, but hesitated.

“… The eggs are especially good. Our chickens have been working hard for us the last week to prep for this. They deserve a nice break.”

Canagan smiled, pleased to get more than a short and gruff response from. She agreed and left to wander, not wanting to smother him. He’d open up to her more in time.

A flash of green caught her eye.

Harvey was moving slowly between people and decorations to stand alone at the edge of the festival. She watched him as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth he produced from the pocket of his coat. She took a breath, savoring the bits of his scent she was able to catch, and walked in his direction.

“Hey, Harvey.”

He flinched as if she caught him off guard but gave her a soft smile when he turned.

“Ah, Canagan. Are you enjoying your first Pelican Town festival?”

She nodded, “It’s just as nice as I remember it. This was one of the few events that would happen on the rare occasions I got to visit my grandfather.”

She could remember the egg hunt vividly. Even though she was too young at the time to remember the faces of the people who’d known her grandfather, she could remember the brightly colored eggs and the first-place prize always being just beyond her reach.

Harvey cast her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry I never got to meet the man. I hear he was an important figure in town. Unfortunately, I moved here fairly recently. Was it a long time ago that he…?” He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, that’s a bit of a personal question.”

Canagan shrugged, “It’s only been about a year. We’d kind of lost touch for a while, though.”

She watched as Jas and Vincent ran into their view, laughing and yelling after one another.

“He and my father had some sort of falling out. We’d stopped coming here to visit him when I was a kid, and the only times I saw him were when he’d make the rare trip to Zuzu on holidays. When his health started failing, my father finally stepped in, and brought him to a nursing home in the city. He was there for a few years, and I got see him a few times before he finally passed. I didn’t see him as much as I should have, though…”

Canagan looked at Harvey and grimaced, “I kind of unloaded a lot, didn’t I?”

Harvey placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. A soothing warmth melted through her at the contact.

“It’s alright. I asked, didn’t I?”

When he took his hand off she felt disappointed at the lack of contact. She cleared her throat. _Get a grip._

“You’re very easy to talk to. I guess that’s a nice trait for a physician to have.”

Harvey laughed, and she had to avoid getting distracted by the pleasant effect it had in her ears. “For my patients, definitely. For myself on the other hand… I can’t begin to count the amount of time I’ve spent hearing about someone’s family drama instead of their symptoms.”

Canagan shot him a grin. “Small town doctors.”

He turned his face away and looked out at the town. Canagan’s stomach dropped when he sighed in response with an unreadable expression.

“Small town doctors.”

 

“Alright everyone! We’ll be starting the egg hunt soon!”

Canagan jumped and looked back at the square. She saw Vincent and Jas running to the center of the square towards Lewis, along with Abigail, Maru, and few others. Harvey shifted to look as well.

“Are you going to hunt?”

His expression from before was replaced with genuine curiosity. Canagan looked up at him and thought for a moment. She smiled uneasily.

“You don’t think it’d be… immature?”

Harvey laughed again. She could get used to that. “Hardly. Abigail and the others have always participated. I could if I wanted to but uh, Jas gets pretty motivated.”

Canagan grinned and nodded, determined.

“Wish me luck, then!”

She hurried to the forming group and looked back at Harvey to wave. He didn't notice, and was instead looking past her with a wistful smile, oblivious to her. She turned back to the square, and saw that Maru, Abigail, Jas, Vincent, and Sam were grouped around Lewis, who had noticed Canagan and was waiting for her to join.

_Who was he looking at?_

She didn’t have time to worry about it. Once she joined the group, Lewis began to read off the rules, and before she knew it she was running through town and shoving eggs into the pockets of her overalls.

As she searched, she saw what Harvey meant about Jas’s motivation. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Jas would follow someone if they were after an egg, and swoop in at the last second to claim it as her own. She shuddered and stayed clear of her.

Almost as soon as it had begun, it was over. Canagan couldn’t shake the satisfied smirk on her face as she made her way back to the town center. From how far from each other they’d been dispersed, she felt like she had a good chance with only ten eggs.

They counted up and Canagan had to fight the urge to jump with glee as she was announced winner and was given a beautifully woven straw hat.  She went to turn to Jas, and was surprised to find her and Vincent already off and playing in another part of the town. _Guess she’s only in it for the fun._

Canagan wore her new hat the rest of the festival. Shane approached her at one point to congratulate her. She would have felt satisfied with his initiative if she couldn’t smell the alcohol on his breath from a mile away. He must have spiked the punch. She made a mental note to try to talk to him later.

She tried again to catch Harvey alone, but he seemed to have retired early. She forced herself to ignore the disappointment clawing at her skin, and the anxious butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at the thought of the look she’d seen earlier.

When the festival ended in the early evening, she helped with the cleanup and walked Leah to her cabin since she was on the way home. She stood outside her cabin for a moment and enjoyed the late evening air, before continuing on. She nearly got passed the dock on the southern lake when she finally noticed the stench of beer and sweat.

She looked out over the lake and noticed Shane sitting at the end of the dock, a case of beer beside him.

 

If he noticed her approach, he didn’t let it show.

She sat down beside him and let her boots dip into the lake. They sat together in silence for a moment. The stench of beer, liquor and sweat made her skin crawl, but the look on his face and the slump of his shoulders kept her rooted to the spot.

He shifted and handed her a beer. She accepted it and studied it as she let the silence drag between them. It was a generic Joja brand can, which meant it tasted like shit.

She popped the cap anyway.

“You ever feel like… no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail?”

If it wasn’t for her good hearing, she’d have missed it.

He stared hard at the water below, and mumbled the words almost to himself, “Like you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day?”

He took a ragged breath and knocked back the beer in his hand. When he came back up for air, his eyes were watery, and his voice cracked as he continued.

“I just feel like no matter how hard I try… I’m just not strong enough to climb out of that hole.”

She let the words sink into her.

What could she even say? Would it even be worth it **to** say something? She just followed his example and drained the can in her hand in one go, fighting the urge to gag at the taste. By his reaction, it seemed like the best thing to do. He let out a dry chuckle.

“Heh… fast drinker huh? Woman after my own heart.” He grimaced, then sighed. “Just don’t make it a habit… You’ve got a future ahead of you still…”

He grunted as he stood and brushed his hands against the butt of his jeans. She just sat and watched him as he gathered the empty cans around him. When he finished, he finally looked at her.

“Thanks for the company. I’ll see you around, Canagan.”

 


	6. Flowers for Evelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just wait here then, and I’ll get you some gold pieces.” Evelyn patted her hand and continued down the hall, leaving Canagan stuttering in response.
> 
> Harvey and George apparently hadn’t noticed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! Apologies! Finals are coming up, but I'll have Thanksgiving break soon and I'll get to write a bunch then. I have most of the whole story outlined in my head, so all I have to do is write. Next chapter will be the flower dance!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter!

18th of Spring, Year 1

 

Canagan placed the bundle of wild spring plants onto the golden plaque in front of her. She then stood and looked around warily.

_Briiiiii briiii!_

She jumped back as one of the things she’d seen earlier, a round, bouncing ball no bigger than a cat, appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the bundle she’d just placed down. It trilled at her and swayed under the bundle's weight before leaving the room. She followed behind it and watched as it went into the grass and mud hunt in the middle of the community center and disappeared.

A sudden weight filled the breast pocket of her overalls, and she was thrilled to find multiple packs of spring seeds resting inside. She looked back around the center, taking in its dilapidated form.

Lewis had shown her the place a few days prior. She’d gone into town early, and found him standing in front of the building, sadness rolling off him in waves. He told her about its abandoned and forgotten state, and how he was close to selling the land to Joja. When inside, she had seen the things that she later learned were called “Junimos” and nearly had a heart attack. The words Linus had spoken before had come back to her.

_There’s magic here. Old magic. And there’s much you don’t yet understand._

She took a deep breath. Though it was old and falling apart, the community center smelled like the rest of the valley; rich and full of life. She checked her belongings and left the building, turning back only to close the door gently behind her. She watched as a bird perched itself on one of the stalled hands of the center’s large clock.

She may have visited during its active days, while she was small and spending time with her grandfather, but if so, she couldn’t remember it. Reaching out in her mind for even a sliver of a memory, she turned and headed toward town.

The next item on her to-do list was to drop some wildflowers off with Evelyn, who had requested some on the town bulletin board. She knocked when she got to the house and Evelyn opened the door, greeting her warmly.

“Oh, Canagan. Wonderful to see you dear. Can I help you?”

Canagan smiled and grabbed for the wildflowers in her backpack. “Yes, I’ve got your wildflowers for you, actually. Daffodil and dandelion!”

“Oh how sweet of you! Well, come on in, I’ll get you some gold and we’ll put them in a vase!”

She pulled the door open further and Canagan stepped inside.

The house was bursting with the smells of vanilla and cinnamon. Underneath its natural scent, Canagan caught a whiff of a familiar smell that made her blush.

“Okay George, I want you to take a deep breath for me.”

Canagan followed Evelyn further into the house and stopped as she noticed Harvey and George in the living room. Evelyn turned to her.

“You just wait here then, and I’ll get you some gold pieces.” Evelyn patted her hand and continued down the hall, leaving Canagan stuttering in response.

Harvey and George apparently hadn’t noticed her.

“George, I’ll be honest with you,” Harvey sighed, taking a step back and meeting George’s disgruntled gaze, “You need to make some changes in your lifestyle if you want to stay healthy. I’d like you to reduce your sodium intake and try to get some moderate exercise with you arms.”

George’s face scrunched with annoyance, “Hmph! I know what’s best for me. Who do you think you are, telling me how to live my life?”

Harvey sat through his anger patiently before responding.

“I’m you **doctor** , George. And I went to school for eight years, so I could learn how to help people stay healthy.”

Canagan made a move to the kitchen, worried Evelyn had forgotten she was still here, and also not wanting to further invade their privacy. The movement caught Harvey’s eye, though, and she met his gaze with an apologetic expression.

“C-Canagan! I’m sorry but, you really shouldn’t be here…” Harvey cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, “These check-ups are supposed to be private.”

Canagan’s face fell and she decided to make toward the door, “I-I’m so sorry, I was just dropping something off, I’ll-”

Before she could continue, George gave a huff.

“Not so fast!”

He wheeled a bit closer to Canagan, leaving Harvey alone in the living room with a shocked expression.

“I’d like to get a second opinion from this young lady.”

Canagan balked and looked at Harvey. He met her gaze and shrugged, looking defeated. She glanced from him to George for a moment before finally getting the courage to speak up.

“Well… honestly, George?” She sighed and met his gaze with determination, “You need to follow Dr. Harvey’s advice. He only wants what’s best for you, and he knows exactly what he’s talking about.”

Harvey’s shoulders relaxed, and he gave her a smile as George grumbled something under his breath.

“Thank you, Canagan. You see, George, I’m just trying to help you.”

George glared down at his lap for a minute before rubbing at his face with his hand.

“Fine. I’ll do what you say, doc.”

As if on cue, Evelyn finally reappeared and approached Canagan.

“There you are! Here it is, a hundred gold pieces!” She exclaimed and went to drop them into Canagan’s hand. Canagan stepped back.

“Oh, Evelyn! I’m sorry but that’s too much, I’d feel bad for tak-”

“Nonsense!” Evelyn shoved the pieces into Canagan’s hands, “You need to be paid for your efforts! They really are lovely and are amazing in quality.”

She stepped back, satisfied. Canagan put the gold in her pocket, embarrassed by the praise. _They’re just wildflowers._

“I’ll uh, I’ll just be going then…” She muttered. Evelyn was already making her way back to the kitchen. Canagan turned to leave.

“Oh, wait a moment, I’ll leave with you.”

She turned and noticed Harvey was packing his medical bag. He finished and came to join her at the door. They said goodbye to George and Evelyn as Harvey opened the door for Canagan.

“I want to thank you for what you said in there,” He said as the door shut behind them. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her with a grimace, “This definitely isn’t the first time George has taken issue with my advice.”

She gave him a wry smile as they slowly walked to the clinic, “I can tell. I’m sure he’s just trying to feel more in control, but it shouldn’t be in the form of discrediting your work.”

He sighed and stayed silent until they stopped just outside the clinic. She could see him thinking, trying to piece together his words.

“Its…”

He looked at her with an expression of exhaustion that aged him twenty years.

“It’s hard, this job. The people here are wonderful, the clinic is the best office I could ever ask for, and to be my own boss is fantastic. But… I’m barely getting by.”

The admission made him decompress. He sighed and looked completely deflated.

She thought back to their short conversation at the egg festival.

_Small town doctors._

She placed a hand on his arm and tried to ignore the jump in her chest at the contact. “Have you talked to Lewis about this? Maybe he could help. I know he’d never want to lose you. You’re great for the town. Both as a doctor and citizen.”

He looked a bit flustered when he responded. _Cute._

“I uh… I’ve thought about it. I just don’t want any favors. I don’t want to take advantage of him or the town…” He cleared his throat and straightened up, looking a bit more confident, “It’ll be fine. After all, everyone needs a doctor, right?” He smiled.

“Thank you for the kind words, Canagan.”

She returned his smile and took her hand from his arm. He reached for the handle to the clinic door but stopped for a moment. He turned to look at her again.

“Have a good evening, Canagan. Thank you, again. You’re a good friend.”

She watched him enter the clinic before turning on her heels and heading home. She felt pleased at the chance to talk to him again, but his words hung heavy on her mind.


	7. Unintentional Peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly a light in her peripheral flicked on, and she hit the ground in fear. She lay still for a moment before turning her gaze to the light.
> 
> Her chest fluttered when she saw its source.
> 
> The sole window into the second floor of the clinic poured light into the late night, framing Harvey’s form as he gazed up at the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this isn't the flower dance/festival. Oh well! No warnings here.

18TH of Spring, Year 1-Night

 

 

_Have you really gone all this time without anyone seeing you like this?_

Canagan’s yellow eyes flashed in the moonlight and focused on Linus as he led her further into the brush. He came to her that night with the plan to show her how to use the woods surrounding the town to get to the railroad and the mountain lake unseen.

As usual, he took his time to reply to her question.

_As far as I know…Other than Rasmodius, no one has seen me. If they have, which is very unlikely, they’ve kept it to themselves._

Linus stopped and waited for Canagan to meet him. He gestured with his head.

_Do you think you can lead the rest of the way?_

Canagan’s eyes widened.

_What? To the tracks? I haven’t even gone there in person; the road’s still blocked._

_And why should that matter?_

She rolled her eyes and swept her gaze through the trees around her. She’d stayed west of the farm until now, never daring to go anywhere else out of fear. She knew the woods were dense in many places through and around town but had been too afraid of being seen to even attempt to explore them.

Linus gave a huff beside her.

_You’re thinking too hard about this. Just use your damn nose._

She swiveled her head to glare at him before looking away again. Finally, she sighed and breathed in, letting the forest open up around her.

The normal scents surrounded her; earth, wood, varying animals and fauna. Her brow furrowed, and she breathed in again, harder and with more intention, angling her nose in a different direction.

Finally, something different tickled her senses. The smell reminded her of blood, but it was dull, and synthetic

She looked back at Linus. His brow raised.

… _Well? Lead on._

She headed in the direction of the smell, noting that she began to pick up older traces of Vincent and Jas, along with treated wood, and… Penny?

_Are we near the playground?_

Linus hummed approvingly.

_Yes. We’ve been following along the north path that runs between the farm and Robin’s home._

Ah. That made more sense. Canagan couldn’t help the slight embarrassment she felt from not realizing where they were sooner. She kept on, though, and recognized the faint scent of the community center as well.

_Tread more carefully here._

Linus softly brushed past her and took the lead back, slowing their progress.

The brush and forest began to thin out, and Canagan recognized the walking paths that came in view. They had reached the blocked path, but instead of looking up at the pile of rocks and debris from the path, they were looking down onto it, and could see into the clearing it blocked off, where she could make out train tracks and a large building with a glass ceiling.

_That building there is the spa. It’s useful for regaining some energy and will help with your soreness the mornings after you’ve been in this form. Now…_

Linus began to descend down toward the walking path, away from the clearing.

_…It’s possible to go around the spa and tracks, so that you continue to have cover, but it takes a lot of time and energy. If you’re fast, you can cross the walking path here to make it to my tent and the mountains, so long as you make sure no one is around to see you._

Canagan followed with a chuff.

_This seems like quite a risk for someone usually so careful like yourself._

She smirked as she saw Linus’s fur bristle with annoyance.

_We’re done for tonight._

Linus bounded across the path and let the brush on the other side cover him. She had expected a snappy response, not a curt goodbye. 

 _Don’t come here in this form unless absolutely necessary_. _It’s too risky for you still._

She met his glowing eyes from across the path. Even with her sharpened eyesight, he remained mostly concealed, only detectable by the moonlight reflected in his eyes. He blinked slowly.

_Don’t get cocky, pup. I’m just trying to help you._

He didn’t wait for her to respond and vanished completely from sight.

Canagan sighed in frustration, and slowly moved south along the tree-line.  

Linus had proven to be a helpful teacher; he went out of his way to make her feel more in control of herself, by showing her how to roam the area, how to hunt, and more. He shared his resources with her and answered most of the questions she threw at him.

But he didn’t hide the distaste he had for her desire to be a part of the community.

She could feel his eyes on her, criticizing her, when she was visiting Robin, or mingling at events. Apparently, she was supposed to just do what he did; hang at the edge of the crowd and scavenge for leftovers once everyone went home, even though the food was free, and the company invigorating.

She stopped and surveyed the area.

Since Linus ended their night together early, she had some time to herself. She mulled the idea of just going home in her head for a moment before deciding against it.

She wanted to explore.

She saw that the path towards the community center continued to be flanked by trees and chose to follow it.

The closer she got to town, the sparser and more broken up the areas of coverage became. She found she was able to get right behind the community center as she came upon it and moved to look out at the town from behind the building.

As expected for two o’clock in the morning, it was quiet. She could make out the second floors of Pierre’s and Harvey’s businesses, and parts of the town gardens and inner square. The only lights were those of the street lamps.

Curiosity and the thrill of stealth convinced her to get closer. She took a deep breath and checked her surroundings, ensuring she was alone, before creeping out from behind the community center and dashing into the brush behind the general store.

She was much less covered here, but there were just enough trees and brush that she wasn’t being too bold. She looked up at the rear windows of Pierre’s.

The moon was reflected in one window, but other than that, nothing could be seen past the closed blinds that hung behind the glass. _Hmph… Nothing interesting there._

Suddenly a light in her peripheral flicked on, and she hit the ground in fear. She lay still for a moment before turning her gaze to the light.

Her chest fluttered when she saw its source.

 The sole window into the second floor of the clinic poured light into the late night, framing Harvey’s form as he gazed up at the moon. He held a mug in his hands and was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Canagan could see his face clearly, and she felt her heart skip a beat when she finally fully noticed his appearance; his hair was tousled, eyes heavy with exhaustion, and a hint of stubble ran along his jaw. His whole body was lit softly by the glow of the moon, and the light from his apartment seemed to cast a halo around him.

She gave a slight jump when he moved, and felt foolish when she noticed he was merely taking a drink from his mug. She watched on as he then scratched at the stubble along his jaw, still looking out at the night sky.

She lay frozen, afraid that if she moved, he'd notice her. She just waited, hoping he didn’t look her way.

It wasn't just his appearance that was different.

From their short, occasional talks, he hinted at some of his troubles. He shared with her his monetary struggles and the stress of his job.

But there was such a profound sorrow in his eyes. His gaze held an intense longing that mesmerized her.

She couldn't help wondering what could make such a gentle and kind man look so...sad. 

As quickly as he’d appeared, he'd moved away from the window. The light remained on, however.

She glanced back at the way she came, and back at his window. The distance was short enough that if she was fast, he probably wouldn’t see her; and if he did, he probably wouldn’t think of her as something other than a common wolf.

She watched the window for signs of movement, and seeing none, bolted from her spot and dove into the trees behind the community center. She ran the rest of the way home, refusing to look back.

 

An image of sad emerald eyes followed her home. 


	8. This isn't High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did she… like him?
> 
> Canagan scoffed at herself and rolled her eyes.
> 
> She couldn’t even remember the last time she had had a crush on someone. This kind of thinking was stupid, high school nonsense and she wouldn’t entertain it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, I think. I promise, NEXT chapter will actually be flower dance stuff. I just decided I wanted to build up to it just a tad more. Thanks for reading!

22nd of Spring, Year 1

 

 

“Oh! Do you plan on asking anyone to be your partner at the dance?”

Canagan looked up from the tea Maru had given her and tilted her head in confusion.

Maru met her gaze with a raised brow from behind the clinic’s counter and giggled as she turned back to her work.

“You know, the flower dance! Don’t tell me Lewis forgot to tell you about it… You mentioned he’s been sending you letters to update you on what’s going on in town.”

“Uh, yeah… I don’t think I’ve received one about the…flower dance?”

What had originally been meant as a quick delivery of some batteries Maru had asked for had turned into a long discussion about what they were for, what Canagan had been up to, and other such topics. They’d been talking so long that Maru had been able to make tea and share a cup with Canagan before going back to work

Canagan had thought that was her cue to go, but Maru had kept talking to her, and before she knew it, she was sipping on a second cup of tea.

Maru shrugged and her voice became exasperated.

“It’s honestly not one of my favorite events… it definitely makes this town feel like it’s still stuck in the fifties.”

“What do you mean?”

Maru held one of the tubes up and looked into it, swirling the liquid inside. Canagan watched, fascinated, though completely unsure of what it was or what Maru was doing to ‘prepare’ what was inside.

“I mean, all of the town’s ‘eligible’ bachelors and bachelorettes have to get all dressed up, and then dance with each other, or else we’re offending Yoba or won’t have a bountiful year or something. The mayor gets really anal about making sure girls are paired with guys and that there’s a large amount of dance couples every year.”

Maru sighed and put her free hand on her hip, scowling at the test tube in her hand.

“I mean, the idea of asking someone you like to be your partner at the flower dance is cute… I’d love to get to do that…” Maru’s brow furrowed, and she bit at her lip, “but…”

She had looked away for only a moment, lost in her thoughts, but apparently it was enough distraction for her to lose her grip on the test tube.

They both jumped at the shatter that rang through the clinic as the tube hit the floor, splintering into pieces and sending the liquid inside streaking across the floor.

“Ah! Oh no!”

Maru covered her mouth with her hands as she surveyed the damage. Canagan glanced around, hoping to see a towel or cloth she could use to help clean the mess, but she was stuck on the waiting room side of the clinic, and didn’t want to intrude somewhere she shouldn’t.

“Oh man…”

Canagan turned her attention back to Maru, who continued to stare down at the mess.

"The whole thing is ruined... Harvey’s going to kill me…!”

She looked up at Canagan, eyes wide with worry.

“Canagan. I don’t know what to do...!”

Canagan reached out and grabbed Maru’s gloved hand from across the counter.

“It will be _fine,_ I’m sure. Just tell Harvey the truth, it was an accident.”

She looked back down at the mess.

“Is there something to clean it up wi-“

“Maru?”

They looked up as Harvey came through the waiting room door from the back. He glanced at them both from behind his glasses with a raised brow.

“What happened? I heard something break.”

Maru squeezed Canagan’s hand before dropping it and turning to face Harvey.

“Yes… It’s my fault. I accidentally dropped one of the samples. I’m so sorry.”

Canagan watched nervously, concerned for Maru as Harvey looked over the counter to see the broken test tube. He smiled and shook his head as he looked back at Maru.

“It will be alright. Thank you for telling me the truth, Maru…”

He gently placed a comforting hand on her arm.

Canagan’s eyes followed the movement, and she felt her stomach begin to churn.

“Don’t worry about the sample. We’ll just get another one.”

Maru smiled sheepishly in response.

“Thank you for being patient with me, Doctor Harvey. I really appreciate it.”

Harvey’s gaze grew fonder, and his smile took on a quality that made Canagan’s face burn. She looked away, suddenly feeling like an intruder, like she was seeing something she shouldn’t.

Her mind traveled back to the egg hunt, and the way Harvey had looked at someone she couldn’t point out at the time.

She quickly finished her tea in a large gulp, feeling forgotten.

“Of course. You’ve been a big help around here. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

His voice practically dripped with meaning. The voice she usually thought of as soft and melodic grated at her ears like ripping metal.

Canagan snatched her backpack off the floor and set her empty cup on the counter, trying to look anywhere but… there. She barely registered Harvey turning his attention to her.

“Canagan? Are you alright? You look-”

“Sorry, gotta run,” she choked out, keeping her gaze low and turning toward the door.

She needed to leave before she suffocated.

“Thanks for the tea! See you later, Maru!”

She let the door slam behind her and took off at a near sprint toward the farm.

 

_What the hell are you doing?! **Get** a **grip**!_

 

She slowed when she reached the bus stop and grabbed at the wooden fence at the edge of the path to catch her breath, feeling drained and sick.

Did she… _like_ Harvey?

Canagan scoffed at herself and rolled her eyes.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had had a crush on someone.

She had always been too busy in the city to have a relationship. She went on a few dates, but it was always a different guy, most of the time a coworker from another department or floor. They’d always talk about ‘noticing’ her, and the dates always went the same way; awkward conversation, unsuccessful flirting, and a half-assed ‘we should do this again sometime.’

She began to breathe normally again and continued on her way home. When she reached the edge of her property, she saw Parsnip bounding toward her happily.

She couldn’t figure out if she liked the idea of having a crush on someone in town. She knew she wanted companionship, but _romance_ … romance was an entirely different area that she had next to no experience in.

Parsnip’s entire body wiggled as she knelt to scratch his head and neck in greeting. She noticed the raised flag on her mailbox and walked with Parsnip to check the contents.

Maru had apparently foretold the coming of Lewis’s notice about the flower dance. Canagan briefly skimmed it and moved on to the rest of her mail.

She noticed a letter from Shane and smiled softly to herself. He mentioned in it that the enclosed recipe for pepper poppers was his favorite, and that he hoped to have a taste if she decided to test it out. She made a mental note to buy some pepper seeds the moment Pierre had them in stock.

The last letter was from her father. She hesitated for a moment before walking to the cabin steps and sitting down. Parsnip settled beside her as she opened it and read through the contents.

           

_Candace,_

_I hope pop’s property is treating you well. Had some change lying around, thought I’d send it over._

_Please get a phone so I can call you. You’re not making this easy for me, you know._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

           

She sighed counted the enclosed money, feeling embarrassed when it came out to five hundred gold. That wasn’t just some “change.”

 A sudden, short breeze pulled her attention from her letters and she looked out at the land she’d been making her own. Her cauliflower was almost ready to harvest, and her few other crops were already colorful with bounties ready for picking.

She smiled. By the close of the season, she should have enough spare money for a chicken coup.

Parsnip shoved himself closer to her and pressed his weight against her. She stroked his side absent-mindedly as her thoughts went back to the doctor.

She wasn’t proud of her strange behavior back at the clinic and was genuinely surprised at the physical reaction she had to what should have been a normal interaction between two people. She frowned at herself.

She was still “new” to this town. She should have expected relationships to already be in place, and to be growing. And even if there wasn’t something between Maru and Harvey…

She felt like she still had a lot of ground she’d need to cover before she could be seen as a romantic interest to anyone in town.

She looked up into the cloudy, late after noon sky and gulped in a giant breath of air.

“SCREW IT!”

Parsnip jumped at her yell and barked at her in reply, tail wagging. She leaned back and stretched her arms above her head, trying to release the stress and anxiety that was knotting inside her. She breathed out hard and slapped her hands onto her thighs before standing.

This kind of thinking was stupid, high school nonsense, and she wouldn’t entertain it anymore.

So she had a crush? Cool.

So her crush might like someone else? Okay.

So she might not have any kind of a chance with the cute, attractive, kind, sweet, and gentle doctor?

That’s perfectly fine.

She stomped some of the dirt from her boots and headed inside the cabin to see if she had a nice dress for the upcoming dance.

 

After all, it was just a stupid crush.


	9. It's Kind of like Prom but Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… there IS someone you want to dance with...”
> 
> Leah giggled beside her and Canagan felt her face flush with heat. She looked sharply in the direction they headed.
> 
> “I mean…yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeey finally getting the flower dance over with. I don't think I'm very happy with this chapter, but I'm gonna go ahead and post it and just edit it later if I decided I definitely don't like it.

24th of Spring, Year 1

 

 

“Well…?”

Leah looked her over in response, hand on her chin and expression calculating. Elliot snickered at her pose and answered instead.

“Personally, I think it’s nice. It will set you apart from the crowd!”

“But if she gets to dance, she won’t match her partner.”

Elliot scoffed at Leah’s response and retorted with exasperation.

“Who cares! It’s a beautiful little event, but it’s so dated. Why not introduce a new look to change things up a bit!”

Canagan rolled her eyes and left them to their bickering. She turned and looked at herself once again in the full-length mirror.

She was never one for dresses. Slacks, jeans, leggings, and shorts were always more comfortable, and felt much more…safe.

As a result of her preferences, she currently only owned two dresses. One was bought specifically for her grandfather’s funeral, and as if the black color and attached memory wasn’t enough, it was long sleeved, and looked best with black tights, which sounded uncomfortable for the growing heat.

So that meant her bright yellow, high waisted party dress would have to do. It was simple, and she often wore it with a pair of matching sandals whenever she was required to go without pants.

She thought it would do perfectly, until Leah and Elliot arrived in their matching outfits to chat with her before they walked to the dance together.

“Honestly...” Canagan spoke up, interrupting their bickering, “...I just won’t dance. I doubt I’ll be able to find a partner anyway.”

Elliot frowned as Leah rushed to her side.

“Look, I’m sure I have an extra white dress at my cabin. We’ll just stop by it on the way to the clearing!”

Elliot sighed and brushed a loose hair away from his face.

“Even though I love that yellow… You do need to wear white if you want to dance. Lewis is a difficult man to convince to stray even a little from ‘tradition.’”

Canagan bit at her bottom lip.

She'd already convinced herself to ask Harvey to dance with her. She felt sure that nothing would come from it, but if she didn’t even try... She feared she would regret not even asking. The worst he could do was say no.

She huffed in resignation.

“Okay. Let’s go to Leah’s.”

The trio exited the cabin with Parsnip following at their heels. They made their way through the crops and into the partially cut away path that ran through the rest of the overgrowth left on the property. Canagan could feel eyes boring into her and glanced to her side, meeting Elliot’s gaze. He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes and lifted a brow.

“…Can I help you?”

He chuckled and looked ahead before answering.

“So… there _is_ someone you want to dance with.”

Leah giggled beside her and Canagan felt her face flush with heat. She looked sharply in the direction they headed.

“I mean…yeah…”

Elliot leaned in, brushing against her shoulder.

“Well? Spill it.”

“Oh come on, Elliot. Don’t embarrass her.”

Elliot grabbed at his chest and a mock expression of hurt crossed his face.

“I would _never_ _dare_ to do such a thing! I’m only curious as to what lucky neighbor of mine holds the affections of the strong and noble Canagan.”

Canagan responded with a bark of laughter.

“’Strong and noble?’ Am I a fair maiden or a surly knight in shining armor?” She exclaimed, grinning in amusement. 

Leah threaded her arm into Canagan’s with a hum.

“I suppose your name does have a powerful ring to it. It sounds like the name of some biblical hero or medieval royal.”

“I wonder where it comes from,” Elliot commented.

Canagan continued walking for a moment, watching as Parsnip bounded ahead of them to the southern entrance to the farm. He sniffed around before looking back at them, watching them approach.

“I wouldn’t know, honestly. My name is actually Candace… but I prefer to be called Canagan. My mother called me it when I was young. She would sometimes even shorten it to Cona. I don't know why, though.”

They passed the southern gate and Parsnip barked a goodbye before turning back toward the fields. They walked past Marnie’s ranch and Canagan noticed Jas and Shane petting one of Marnie’s cows in their dance clothes.

Shane looked up and caught her glance. He nodded his head in greeting before giving his attention back to Jas.

“Alright! Here we are.”

Canagan’s attention was drawn back to her current company. Leah had pulled her arm away and trotted up to her cabin’s front door with key in hand.

           

           

She felt like she was looking at a stranger.

Leah and Elliot were both complementing her appearance as she studied herself in the mirror, admiring the delicate lacework and flowing, gentle movement of the dress Leah had given her.

It fit her perfectly, curving around her forming musculature flatteringly. It was in a similar shape to her yellow dress, but further accentuated her waist, and flared out with a heavier, large skirt that she could already tell would fan out beautifully during the dance. Lace covered the dress, and the only color was the yellow ribbon lining the waist, allowing her to keep her yellow sandals.

Leah had even grabbed a brush and smoothed out Canagan’s hair, before braiding it loosely down her back.

“Well, if anyone were to reject you like this, they’d have to be incredibly blind,” Elliot chuckled. He gave Canagan an encouraging smile and made his way to the door.

Leah checked herself in the mirror before grabbing Canagan’s hand and pulling her with her out the door and into the morning sun.

 

They seemed to be the last ones to arrive. The clearing was abundantly decorated with flowers and brightly colored flags, and the air felt warm and inviting.

Canagan stopped by Pierre’s booth and looked over his wares as Elliot and Leah moved farther into the clearing with a parting wave.

“You look very nice today Canagan! I don’t believe I’ve seen you in anything other than overalls!”

Pierre smiled warmly and passed over the blueprint for flower planter for Canagan to look at. She smiled back and looked it over as she responded.

“Thank you. it’s all thanks to Leah. She lent me the dress.”

She paid for the plans and asked him to hang onto it for her until after the festival. She finally took a good look around.

Everyone in town was present and huddled in various pairs and groups around the clearing. She noticed Leah and Elliot had gone to stand next to the river. She moved to join them.

“What’d you get?”

Leah asked as Canagan approached. She talked about the plans and took another look around the field as she did.

“He’s over there.”

She yelped in surprise. Elliot had leaned close and whispered into her ear. He chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Elliot, _please…_ ” Canagan breathed out. He merely rolled his eyes and gestured his head toward the field.

She didn’t want to humor him, but she looked anyway.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Harvey was dressed in the same tux the other bachelors were wearing. He stood near Maru and Penny and was pulling at his bow tie, a look of discomfort surrounding his features. Canagan’s heart fluttered when she noticed his flustered face.

“Gotcha.” Elliot hummed behind her.

Canagan shot a glare at him. He was looking way too pleased with himself. Leah smiled uneasily and put a hand against his chest.

“Just… forget him. Go do what you need. I’ll keep him over here.”

Canagan shook her head and stormed to the concession table, ignoring the words Elliot attempted to call after her.

She poured some punch into a pair of cups and took a deep breath before finally making her way over to Harvey.

He continued to adjust his bowtie and a hint of frustration darkened his brow. He didn’t seem to notice her approach.

“Having some trouble?”

He looked up from his fumbling and gave her a wry smile.

“Is it that obvious?”

Canagan couldn’t help but giggle and held out the cups.

“Here, take these. Let me help.”

“O-oh, uh…” He tentatively took the cups and she could see him watching her hands as she softly gripped at the bow tie. It took all of her willpower to keep her hands from shaking.

“You’re trying to loosen it, right?”

He blinked, and a blush formed on his cheeks. She felt her heart rate speed up.

“Y-yes. Normally I don’t have this kind of problem, but I was in a hurry...”

She smiled and pulled at the bowtie, loosening it slightly. When she was finished, she stepped back and raised a brow.

“Ah, that’s much better. Thank you, Canagan.”

He held out the cups and she took one back, gesturing for him to have the second. He gave her a grateful smile and took a large sip.

They stood in companionable silence for a moment as Canagan tried to work up her courage. She tried to watch Jas and Vincent, who were playing nearby, but kept noticing Harvey glancing over at Maru and Penny. The two were in deep conversation and didn’t seem to notice either of them.

She cleared her throat and turned to face Harvey.

“So, um…”

_Come on… Just do it_!

Harvey met her gaze with a patient smile.

“Harvey… would you want to, uh… dance with me?”

His smile faltered, and her stomach sank.

“Oh. Canagan th-that’s, uh...”

He stuttered and glanced back at Maru.

“I’m sorry but… I was actually planning on asking someone…” He trailed off, looking even more uncomfortable that he had before.

Canagan forced a smile.

“Oh, that’s alright! I just, you know, thought I’d ask…” She crossed her arms against her chest and looked away, “I’m sorry, I’m probably taking up your time.”

“Oh, well, I-”

“I hope you enjoy the dance, doctor.” She interrupted, turning away as she spoke.

She didn’t leave him time to reply and fast-walked across the field back to the concessions table, trying not to look like she was running away…again. She poured another cup of punch when she reached the table and looked around, trying to find a place she could calm down in peace, instead of just running back home.

Every avenue of escape except for the entrance was either fenced off or roped off. She growled under her breath in frustration and knocked back her cup of punch so she could refill it again.

“Easy there, that stuff really can’t taste _that_ great.”

She whipped her head around to see Shane in the middle of filling a plate with food beside her. Her nerves must have been blocking out her senses if he of all people was able to sneak up on her like that.

She shook her head and took another sip before responding with a strained sigh.

“I’m just thirsty.”

He snorted and shot her a look.

“Sure.”

They stood in silence for a long moment and just watched the other dance guests. His quiet presence felt strangely calming, and she found herself growing less tense. Since he seemed intent to stay, she broached the topic of his letter.

“So…pepper poppers, huh?”

He raised an eyebrow at her and mumbled back a reply through a mouthful of food.

“Yeah…? So?”

Canagan hesitated, trying to figure out where her train of thought had been headed, before sighing again and giving him an awkward smile.

“Sorry, conversation’s kind of weird right now for me.”

“Then don’t talk. You don’t have to, you know.”

She just looked at him.

“Sorry, that’s…” His face contorted into an apologetic frown, “I meant that as in… we can just chill. Stand together.” He glanced at her, “Friends don’t have to talk to each other all the time, right?”

She felt a grin begin to form on her face, and all of her discomfort melted away at his words. He gave her a confused look in response.

“We’re friends?”

His eyes widened and she giggled as a blush bloomed on his cheeks.

“W- no. I mean, I… we-”

“You just said ‘friends.’”

“J-Just…” He looked away, “So what? It’s really not that big a’deal.”

She laughed and gave him the brightest smile she could.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to tease. You just… cheered me up a lot. Thank you, Shane. I’m glad we’re friends.”

His cheeks remained a little pink as he glared down at his plate, picking at it with disinterest. He grumbled an unconvincing _whatever_ under his breath and went silent. She just smiled and looked back out over the field, feeling much better.

It wasn’t much later that the mayor finally announced the start of the dance, and Canagan watched in surprise as the couples met in the center of the field and began to move in tandem with each other, meeting and moving around each other with coordinated movements and gestures. She realized with a bit of gratefulness that if Harvey had actually said yes to her, she surely would have embarrassed them both with her complete lack of knowledge of the dance moves being performed.

This realization and her interaction with Shane made her only slightly feel better about seeing Harvey dance so well with Maru. The two danced with each other with an ease and grace that she couldn’t help experiencing the slightest prick of envy over. It didn’t help that Harvey gazed at his partner with the same intense fondness that he had in the clinic.

She shook her head and willed her childish jealousy to go away.

Her gaze roamed to Elliot and Leah, and she smiled at their amused faces. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, though she noticed Leah glancing at the other couples every now and again, as if trying to catch someone’s eye. Elliot smirked every time she did, seemingly aware of something Canagan was not.

The dance finally came to a close, and Canagan joined the others in applauding the couples. Elliot and Leah immediately made their way over to her, meeting her at the concessions table.

“So, it seems my observation was correct,” Elliot stated with a sympathetic look. Leah and Canagan both eyed him quizzically. He rolled his eyes and locked eyes with Canagan.

“As If the glasses weren’t enough, Dr. Harvey has proven himself to be incredibly blind by rejecting you.”

Canagan’s face flushed fully with embarrassment and she hushed him with a hiss. She glanced around to make sure Harvey wasn’t within hearing distance and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed him talking to Evelyn and George a good bit away.

She looked back at Elliot with a stubborn glare.

"It’s not like that, Elliot. It was just a dance.”

“But when a beautiful lady such as yourself should ask a man to dance, a true gentleman-”

“Elliot, just drop it. _Please._ ”

He stopped abruptly at her interruption and met her gaze with disconcerted glance. Canagan felt Leah shift beside her stiffly.

“I…I’m sorry,” Canagan murmured, feeling guilty. She placed a hand on Elliot’s arm, “I just… I’d rather not talk about this right now.”

He nodded at her and patted her hand gently. Leah cleared her throat.

“Well, who wants to share a bottle of wine with me at my place?"

She squeezed between them and linked arms with them both, directing them all out of the clearing before either could protest.

 


	10. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be bad.
> 
> No.
> 
> This could be very, VERY bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short D: other things have been keeping me from writing, but I definitely haven't given up on this fic. Harvey doesn't get enough fandom attention tbh
> 
> No warnings for this chapter!

28th of Spring, Year 1-Night

 

 

This could be bad.

No…

This could be very, _very_ bad. 

After the night she'd, well, _spied_ on Harvey, Canagan had made it a point to steer clear of town on wolf nights out of a paranoid fear she originally blamed Linus for stoking. While she enjoyed the chance to see a more personal, intimate side of the doctor, she knew she'd crossed the line. She'd stayed hidden though, hadn’t she? She escaped, and evaded notice, right?

The plate of raw ground beef that sat outside the clinic’s back door made her think otherwise. She felt her stomach growl and she once again licked her chops, disgusted at how her mouth drooled of its own volition.

She'd only come close to town again because she wanted to see Linus and apologize for being such a brat the last time they were together. She felt like he was actively avoiding her; a couple of nights had gone by without sight or scent of him, and she barely saw him during the day. When she did catch sight of him, it would only be in passing, and he would pointedly distract himself with something else when she tried to catch his eye.

She'd tried to keep a safe distance from the town, but she was able to smell the raw meat the moment she stepped off her property, and its scent intrigued and enticed her.

Her intrigue turned to confusion, and then fear, however, when she found the source of the meat.

She paced behind the community center, taking peeks around its corners at the dark clinic and the seemingly harmless offering.

Maybe it’s for a cat? Harvey probably just has an outdoor cat? Maybe?

_No, I would have fucking smelled it._

She growled and dug at the ground with a paw.

It couldn’t have been for a cat, and it couldn’t be for Alex’s dog…

Her coat bristled at the thought of Dusty. He was the complete opposite of Parsnip when it came to his response to her. Whenever she was in town during the day, the dog gave off an extremely aggressive aura, and she had to fight the urge to growl a warning at him every time she caught his gaze. He definitely saw her as a threat, and she avoided trying to alleviate his fears after nearly getting her hand chewed off when Alex introduced her to Dusty and coaxed her into giving him a treat.

Alex made sure to only interact with her several feet away from Dusty’s pen after that.       

She shook off the discomfort and shifted focus back on the problem at hand.

The meat smelled and looked fresh; It must have only been put out recently. She was surprised to see no scavengers going after it, but to be fair, her and Linus’s presence had scared anything larger than a squirrel from getting too close to town. If she ever wanted to hunt on a wolf night, she could only find larger prey in the forests at the edge of town.

She wondered if Linus could smell the meat too.

A rustle jolted her out of her thoughts, and she shifted in the shadows, trying to obscure herself as best as she could as she looked in the direction it came from.

A human form was slowly walking in view from behind the fountain and was heading toward the clinic. His scent drifted toward her, but she'd already recognized him.

Harvey walked carefully even though the light from the lampposts and the full moon provided him with enough light to see any obstacles in his path. His head swiveled around slowly as he walked.

Canagan’s breath caught in her throat, and she cursed herself. He was dressed in just a long-sleeved tee, grey sweatpants and sneakers. He was similarly disheveled like he was the night she’d seen him last. He shifted his gaze back to his destination, and she could see him studying the plate of meat as he approached it. He paused at his back door and glanced around again before going inside, leaving the plate behind.

She waited, holding still and watching through the foliage that surrounded the community center.

A moment passed, and the light in his apartment turned on. She saw shadows move behind his window blinds before they were finally pulled up.

He simply stared out at the land behind the clinic, and she shivered as his gaze unknowingly passed over her. His eyes were wide and nervous.

Her stomach sank with dread as he searched the forests and hills with his gaze.

He had seen her.

He had definitely seen her that night.

She had been sure he'd left the window. The lights had been turned off, and she thought that, even if he did catch a glimpse of her, it wouldn't be enough for him to really _see_ her. 

Why else would he be acting this way?

_He just thinks there’s a local wolf, or stray dog. A passing coyote. That has to be it._

She vibrated with agitation.

Should she still go to Linus? He’d be angry with her for potentially putting them in danger, but she should warn him, shouldn’t she? He could probably smell the meat, but he probably didn’t know the circumstances surrounding it, right?

She watched Harvey’s shoulders rise and fall, as if in a deep sigh, before closing his blinds.

She let out a disgruntled sigh of her own and backed into the woods behind the community center. 

 

Linus was going to be pissed.

 


	11. A Very Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pulled her arms back and powered up a final, finishing swing.
> 
> “You should tell him you like him.”
> 
> Canagan’s focus faltered in surprise and the pickaxe glanced off the geode with an embarrassing ping before sailing from her loosened grip into the broken rocks below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this took me forever to write and it's such a long chapter, but it's DONE. I kept getting hung up on one specific part, but I'm finally happy with it.
> 
> No trigger warnings, except for some basic cursing ofc. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Also if you want to see some awesome Harvey fanart, I've fallen in love with @devcrap over on twitter and their Harvey art <3 I've been meaning to make some myself but school takes up a lot of time lol.

6th of Summer, Year 1

 

 

“Yep, this’ll do,” Shane grunted as he stepped out of the coop

Canagan gave him an absentminded smile in response before sticking her fingers into the cage that contained her new chickens. She was excited to finally have more residents on the farm. One of the hens, who she immediately decided looked like a Gretchen, clucked at her and pecked at her wiggling digits gently.

Shane came to her side and cleared his throat. 

“So,” He grabbed the cage and made to move it into the coop. Canagan followed, “You probably won’t see much of any eggs at first, since they’ll need to adjust to their new home. But once they’ve settled, you’ll get a pretty good amount daily.”

He opened the cage door and the hens spilled out into the coop. They immediately began investigating the straw and feed scattered about.

She smiled at the affection in his voice as he continued, “They’re great animals, and they really benefit from some personal attention if you get the time to just… hang out with them with a little bit. You can also open up the coop once they’ve settled in so they can roam outside during the day.” 

They watched the hens together in comfortable silence. Gretchen was the first to finish stalking about after finding the fresh bedding that had been prepared. Canagan watched her settle into a spot and cluck softly in response to the other two that still scurried about.

She could feel Shane’s eyes on her for a moment before he spoke up again.

“…I guess getting the coop built is what’s been keeping you busy?”

 Canagan shrugged and kept her gaze on the hens.

 “Yeah, wanted to make sure it was perfect for the girls. Gretchen, Petunia, and Marigold seem like they need a certain level of refinement.”

She grinned at Shane’s scoff, “ _Really_? Gretchen, Petunia, and Marigold? They’re not forty-year-old women.”

 They made their way out of the coop and Shane followed her up to the cabin. She’d promised him some pepper poppers for delivering the hens, and she wasn’t about to forget to hand them over. She could also feel a slight discomfort rolling off him, something he definitely hadn’t carried with him to the farm. She figured the poppers and her cozy cabin would help him find his voice.

 Parsnip bounded up to Shane before his foot was even in the door, and Canagan listened to the two wrestle and play as she grabbed the poppers from her sparkling new fridge. She had insisted to Robin that she didn’t need to build the kitchen and coop within the same week, but Robin ignored her and claimed Canagan would need the kitchen to cook the new, fresh eggs she’d soon have an abundance of. The poppers were slid into the (also new) microwave for a quick blast of heat before they joined her and Shane at the table.

 They snacked with Parsnip’s begging wines in the background for a while before Shane muttered from behind the half-chewed popper in his mouth.

 “Just so you know, Carolyn and Jodie have been uh… saying some things, since people noticed you haven’t been in town for a bit.”

 Canagan’s stomach sank and she put her remaining bite of pepper back on her plate.

 “Really? I’m a farmer. The seasons have changed. I’ve been _busy_.”

She winced at the noticeable defensiveness in her voice but didn’t attempt to backtrack. She knew Shane wasn’t the one who cared where she’d been.

 “It’s a small town full of people who like getting into other people’s business. Whadayou expect?” He scarfed down another popper and mumbled around it, “The rumor mill’s always turnin’.”

 “What have they been saying?”

 Shane glanced up at her and away pointedly. He focused on finishing his popper this time before answering.

“They, uh… They think you’re avoiding town cause you don’t wanna see the doc after he turned you down at the flower dance.”

She couldn’t help the sigh of equal parts relief and embarrassment that escaped her tightened chest. Shane winced at the exhale,

“I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid. Even if that’s really what’s goin’ on, they’re not helping by airing it all out.”

“It’s not… It’s not really like-,” Canagan felt her chest tighten more. She leaned back and rubbed her eyes with a hand, “It’s really not a big deal, Shane. I’m the new face in town and I just wanted to not be the only one without a partner. I’m not hung up on the doctor.”

_Liar._

Shane gave her a look she couldn’t read but didn’t prod further. He grabbed their empty plates and took them to the sink, ignoring her protests about him being the guest.

After some time, they went back outside. Canagan watched Shane as he began to descend the porch stairs, her arms hanging off the wooden railing and thoughts heavy from his news. When Shane reached the gravel walkway, he turned back to her.

“Well, whether or not whatever’s going around is true, don’t worry about it. And don’t worry about the doc.”

Canagan rolled her eyes, “Why would I even?”

Shane grinned for a moment before giving her a half-hearted shrug as he turned away.

She watched him leave, enjoying the slight breeze that relieved some of the day’s heat. Once Shane’s head disappeared behind the still to be cleared forest overgrowth and grass, Canagan checked the time on her wristwatch. She then hummed and grabbed her mining pack from inside.

She was pleasantly surprised at how bearable the summer heat had been so far in the valley. She’d have been drenched in sweat right now if she had stayed in the city. She enjoyed the more temperate and energizing warmth of the valley as she started the long walk to the mine. She briefly considered going through town but figured she wouldn’t make it past Pierre’s before being assaulted with questions and the like by the mothers of Pelican Town.

She wasn’t quite ready to deal with that today.

So up the north trail she went.

Parsnip had followed her out the cabin and trotted next to her for a few paces past the farm before turning back, always seemingly too wary to wander too far from the land he now called home. She could hear and smell him for a while before he finally got too far out of range of her senses.

Traveling the northern path seemed to always feel longer than it should for a shortcut. Canagan had attributed the phenomena to the route’s scenic surroundings. On cue, her thoughts began to wander as they always did when she passed through the most secluded areas of town. Her thoughts would always travel to her wolf nights, and the feeling of nothing but wild nature surrounding her. She’d long for the chance to run through the trees again, to feel the passing air ripple through her pelt, and to experience the rushing thrill when hot-blooded prey was alerted to her presence, signaling the beginning of a chase.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed the woman approaching from Robin’s home until her shout rang in Canagan’s ears.

Maru jogged to meet Canagan on the path and smiled a greeting.

“Hey! I’m glad I caught you. Where’re you headed?”

Canagan forced a smile and continued walking, “Uh, hey. I was just headed do some work in the mines for a few hours—”

“Great!” Maru clapped her hands together and fell in step beside Canagan, “I’ll come with!”

Canagan’s smile dropped from her face and was replaced with concern, “…. Really? I’m going down a few levels, so there’s going to be quite a few slimes and bats, maybe more…”

Maru waved her hand in indifference to Canagan’s legitimate worry.

 “I’ll be _fine._ I’ll just use your sword. You can do your mining and I’ll protect us both.”

“You know how to use a sword?”

Maru rolled her eyes, “I build robots and work with chemicals, I’m sure I can figure out how to wave a giant knife around.” She chuckled and gave Canagan a friendly nudge with her elbow. 

Canagan simply gave her an unamused look and focused on the path ahead.

If Maru thought her company was quieter than normal, she didn’t mention it. Instead, they simply approached and entered the mine in a tense silence.

Canagan opened and closed the elevator doors for them and led Maru into a cavern several floors below the surface. She noticed Maru’s head constantly turning to study the glittering gems that barely breached the walls of the cavern, hinting at veins rich in mineral hidden behind the rocky surface. She stopped by a pallet of old wooden boxes and barrels and told Maru to wait for her there as she made a sweep of the surrounding area before they started working. Once a straggling slime or two had been squashed and the area was cleared of aerial attackers, Canagan threw down her pack and passed the sword that was now covered in slime to a grimacing Maru in favor of her pickaxe.

Once Canagan got to work, Maru spoke up.

“So you’ve been pretty MIA the past couple days, huh.” 

It came out more as an observation than a question. Canagan kept her focus on the rock wall in front of her, determined to speak as little as possible. She still had that day in the clinic stuck in her head, even though she had told herself time and again that it was just a stupid crush.

She could feel Maru’s eyes boring into the back of her head and braced for impact.

“I usually don’t put much faith in Jodie’s gossip, but… I kinda heard everything at the dance. I was right there…”

Canagan sighed and threw down her pickaxe, “Look, Maru, you don’t have to worry about me.”

She turned and looked Maru in the eye, ready to finally end this whole, stupid ordeal.

“I didn’t realize you and the doctor were a real thing until the dance, honestly. It was just a stupid little crush, nothing real. He’s yours. I won’t overstep again.”

Maru just stared at her for what seemed several minutes. Then, as if something clicked, she let out a barking laugh.

Canagan bristled as she watched Maru’s fit of laughter, feeling ill. Noticing the tension in her stance, Maru held up a hand and forced her giggles back down.

“I’m so sorry Canagan I just…” She shook her head and met Canagan’s gaze, “Harvey and I aren’t a thing. We just work together, and as a result, we’re pretty good friends. I just… the thought of me and him together like that and you thinking you over-stepped a boundary… it just really, really surprised me.” She smiled apologetically.

Canagan blinked, still confused.

“So. You don’t like him?”

“No, no. In fact… I don’t like men that way.”

Canagan’s thoughts flashed back to the clinic again, but to a different moment entirely.

_“The mayor gets really anal about making sure girls are paired with guys... I mean, the idea of asking someone you like to be your partner at the flower dance is cute… I’d love to get to do that… but…”_

Oh.

The tension lifted.

“ _Oooh_ …”

Maru laughed again, and this time it made Canagan grin in response, “Yeah, he’s not really my type. Plus, he’s way too old.” 

It was Canagan’s turn to laugh, “What? How??”

“I’m twenty and he’s, like, almost thirty. Too much of a gap there for me.”

Canagan’s mouth dropped and she exclaimed with exaggeration, “You’re only _twenty_?! You’re a fully-licensed _nurse_!”

Maru just rolled her eyes in response, a bemused expression on her face.

They laughed together and found themselves on a tangent about the ages of the other singles in town. Canagan went back to work as they chatted amicably with her chest feeling light. 

After a while they lapsed into silence again, but it was comfortable. Canagan could feel sweat begin to soak into the back of her t-shirt even though she’d been working in a cool, heat-free cavern, but she continued swinging her pickaxe, determined to free a final geode from the rock wall. She pulled her arms back and powered up a final, finishing swing.

“You should tell him you like him.”

Canagan’s focus faltered in surprise and the pickaxe glanced off the geode with an embarrassing ping before sailing from her loosened grip into the freshly broken rocks below. She sighed and decided they were done for the day.

“Tell who, what, exactly?” She shot back warily as she packed up the gems and geodes she’d collected. Maru scoffed.

“You should tell Harvey that you like him! He’s a great doctor but the man’s severely lacking in social intelligence. He wouldn’t know if someone had beef with him until they were already about to punch his lights out.” 

Canagan grabbed the sword from Maru and led the way to the elevator.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...” She muttered. Longing eyes swam into her mind.

“But what if he likes you back? I mean, he does seem to have an interest in you. Just yesterday he asked me about you, to see if I had seen you around, I mean hell, if even Harvey noticed you weren’t around—”

“Maru, _please…_!” Canagan groaned and slammed the elevator door closed behind them. She stared at her muddy boots.

“He likes _you_ , Maru. I know he does.”

“Okay, he might like the _idea_ of me, sure, but if he thought that you might have feelings for him, he—”

Canagan threw open the elevator doors and stalked out the mines, ignoring Maru’s complaints for her to wait up.

How could she not get it? Telling Harvey that she liked him would just cause more drama, more struggle, more emotional stress than she could handle. It didn’t help that she also had a second life as a fucking _werewolf_ that she’d have to juggle along with all the relationship garbage.

The flower dance was definitely a source of embarrassment, but her lifestyle was the main issue. How could she be in a relationship with someone if she had to keep her lycanthropy a secret?

When she reached the ridge overlooking Robin’s home she finally stopped and waited for Maru to catch up. The younger woman came to her side and gulped a few exaggerated breaths. When she noticed Canagan’s lack of response she straightened up.

Canagan adjusted the pack on her back and looked out at the town below, just visible from the ridge.

 “I’m sorry. I just honestly have too much to handle right now and…” She took a deep breath to settle her nerves, “…the way he looks at you scares me. It would just be better if I got over this crush. That’s honestly all it is, anyway.”

That was mostly true.

Maru hummed and followed her gaze.

“Well. Just think about it, okay?”

She seemed to take Canagan’s silence as an answer, acting content with the lack of verbal reply. Canagan watched the orange light from the sunset reflect in Maru’s glasses from the corner of her eye and felt a sliver of curiosity nip at her thoughts.

“So if you don’t like the doctor… who’s the person you actually wanted to dance with?”

It was like a switch had been flipped. Maru went from calm and collected to a sputtering mess and stared back at Canagan like a deer in headlights.

 “Oh, y-you know what? I should head home, I promised I’d be home for dinner,” Canagan watched on with a bemused grin as Maru patted her pockets erratically to check her belongings before fast walking towards home. She cast a glance back and gave a short wave, “Thanks for talking with me, I’ll uh, I’ll catch up with you later!”

 Canagan watched until she disappeared into the small clearing that housed Robin’s home and workshop. She sighed and looked back out toward Pelican Town.

Jodie and Carolyn would be in their respective homes by now, and from her experience, neither ever really stepped foot in the saloon. The idea of a glass of ale and a plate of Gus’s homemade spaghetti came to mind.

 A resounding growl from her stomach responded to the thought, so she accepted her fate. If she was going to have to explain a not-that-weird absence from town to people, she’d rather do so over a meal and while inebriated.

 

 

 

 “Hey there, stranger!”

 Emily’s sing-song voice broke through the general chatter of the busy saloon. Canagan gave her a weary smile and shuffled up to the bar. Before she’d even taken off her pack and grabbed a stool, Emily had an ale waiting for her on the counter. She shot Canagan an expectant grin.

 “You want the usual? Gus experimented with the marinara yesterday and was actually hoping you’d stop by soon to try it.”

 On cue, Gus appeared behind Emily with a chuckle.

 "You know, I was hoping the new recipe would be a surprise.” He said before greeting Canagan. She confirmed the order, excited to taste what he’d come up with.

 When Emily and Gus moved away to prepare her order and take care of the other patrons, Canagan took a few sips of her drink and took a quick glance around. The usual crowd was mostly in attendance, sans Leah who would probably be walking in any minute. A few faces that rarely showed up at the saloon jumped into sight as well. She grinned as Robin and Demetrius danced together by the jukebox and thought about Maru’s hasty escape earlier that evening.

None of the other patrons seemed to react to her presence. Only Shane and Willy met her gaze and offered her greetings. Everyone else remained absorbed with their own evenings.

The Saloon door opened behind her, and she automatically turned, expecting to meet Leah’s surprised but frustrated gaze at seeing her hermit of a friend for the first time in a week. She’d probably be upset to find her at the Saloon instead of on the front step of her lakeside cabin, ready to explain her absence.

Bespectacled emerald eyes met hers instead.

She forced a smile in greeting before whipping back around and pretending to be busy with her napkin and drink.

“Hey, doc! Is it a wine or whiskey night?” Gus said in greeting. 

Harvey’s short hum in response made her heart shake and she cursed herself for acting like a fucking teenager.

“Hmmm, whiskey, please.”

She felt movement and his scent drifted around her.

“Do you mind if I…?”

She spared a glance and noticed Harvey gesturing at a nearby stool. She looked from it to him for a second.

“Uh. Yeah, go ahead.” She responded lamely.

He smiled at her, and she found herself looking him over as he sat down before she could stop herself. He was dressed as pressed and conservatively as usual, but he was without his coat and had his sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up. She whipped her head back to the drink in front of her when she caught herself staring at his arms.

Canagan studied her drink, now annoyed and frustrated. She’d been in his presence so many times before, and yet tonight she couldn’t even function like a normal adult. The combination of the flower dance, Caroline and Jodie’s rumors, and the fear at the back of her mind that he knew about her werewolf form had her nerves all twisted up. She tried to ignore the anxiety buzzing in her chest and focused on the smell of spaghetti that was coming around the corner.

“Hey there, Dr. Harvey! Did you want anything to eat with your drink?” Emily smiled and placed their orders in front of them. Canagan wasted no time in grabbing her fork and stuffing her face as quickly, but cleanly as possible, ravenous from the day’s work and happy for an excuse to settle her nerves.

She felt Harvey looking at her as he considered Emily’s question.

“Uh, you’ll have to get back to me on that. I’m not sure.”

Emily once again scurried gracefully off, and silence settled between them for a moment.

Harvey cleared his throat, “That honestly smells really, really good. Did Gus change the recipe or something?”

Canagan tried to slurp up her mouthful of noodles as eloquently as possible and covered her mouth with a napkin as she finished chewing. Food was definitely a safe topic of discussion. She nudged her plate toward Harvey.

“It’s amazing, honestly. Try it.”

His eyes widened slightly as he looked her and the plate, “Uh, oh. I didn’t- “

Before he could finish Emily appeared once again with a fork. Harvey blushed and took it from her.

“Ah, well, if you’re sure it’s okay for me to have a taste?”

Canagan nodded, “Go ahead.”

 Harvey smiled and twirled a small bite onto his fork. She pulled her plate back after he got a good bite’s worth and watched his reaction.

 “This is incredible!” Harvey exclaimed, covering his mouth with a hand. Canagan gave him a smile and waved Emily over for a refill of her ale. She grinned at Harvey when she came up to them.

 “I’ll get you a plate, doc!”

 Harvey nodded excitedly in response. He chased the spaghetti with a swig of his drink and turned back to Canagan.

 “How are things going at the farm, by the way? I don’t think I’ve seen you since the dance.”

Canagan shrugged, attempting to sound disinterested in the subject, “Things have just been busy. Robin built me a kitchen and coop, and Shane delivered a few hens today. I’m still clearing land, and I’ve been researching orchards because I want to start a grove of apple trees… just the normal farmer stuff.”

 Harvey lifted a brow and nodded toward the pack at her feet, “Do you normally use rope and a pickaxe for farming?”

 She couldn’t tell if it was rhetorical, or if he was genuinely asking. She chuckled though as she responded.

 “Uh, no. I mean, I sometimes need it to break up boulders on the farm, but other than that, it’s primarily for my trips to the mine.”

Concern and confusion clouded his face.

“The mine? I thought Lewis had that place boarded up.” 

Canagan hummed and thought back to when she first traveled up to the mine, “I got a letter shortly after I arrived that said the Joja group here opened it back up. It’s actually pretty stocked full of minerals. I mainly go down to look for items for Gunther’s little museum.”

 Harvey’s expression didn’t improve.

 “The mine is incredibly dangerous, Canagan. Have you not seen any of the creatures that live down there?”

 Canagan shrugged, “Marlon gave me a sword, so I’ve got protection. And besides, the slimes and bats aren’t difficult to deal with.”

 Emily had come back with the doctor’s spaghetti. He mumbled a thanks to her and looked at it with an unreadable expression before speaking up again. His tone was soft, and surprisingly grim.

 “Just be careful, Canagan. I’d rather not see you on my operating table.”

 Canagan watched him, shocked into an uneasy silence. He sat staring at his spaghetti with his shoulder tense. He cleared his throat again and glanced over at her.

 “I’m, uh. I’m sorry. That may have come across a little bit too ‘doom and gloom’.”

 He gave her an apologetic smile, and she responded with one of her own.

 “Don’t worry, doc. I understand. I promise I’ll be careful.”

 That seemed to have eased the tension in his shoulders. His smile relaxed, but as he turned toward his plate, she could have sworn she saw his brows furrow for a moment.

 The atmosphere grew companionable as they finished their meals. The alcohol and food had finally eased all of Canagan’s worry, and she conversed with Harvey about her farm and other easy topics through the evening.

 “Does you farm have a name?”

 The question came during a short lull in conversation. Canagan finished off another round of her drink and looked up at him.

 “A name?”

Harvey nodded, “Yeah, like… Well I can’t think of a farm I know other than yours but, something like MacDonald Farm, or even something that’s not your name… sorry, do you get what I mean?”

 “Hmm.” Canagan pushed the remaining bites of her food around her plate in thought, “I haven’t thought about naming it. I guess it’s something to consider.”

 Time continued forward. As the evening came and went, Canagan found herself lulled into such a comfortable haze that she had lost count of how many times her drink was topped off or refilled. When she got to her feet to make quick trip to the bathroom, she quickly realized with a jolt that she was probably, definitely drunk. She heard herself grunt in surprise at the unsteadiness in her knees and grimaced when she noticed it got Harvey’s attention.

 “Are you feeling alright?”

 Canagan chuckled and gripped the barstool with one of her hands, “Uh, yeah, probably just had one too many.”

 She looked at the backpack at her feet and made the decision to just use the bathroom at home. Now was as good a time as any to call it a night.

 She shakily grabbed the pack and took a moment to securely put it on. She registered Harvey speaking to her but was too distracted by the one too many straps she needed to drunkenly maneuver around herself to hear him.

 “Canagan?”

She finally looked back up and was met with Harvey’s bemused yet concerned expression. He was now standing beside her with an arm held out.

 “Hm? What’s up, doc?,” She moved her hand from the stool to his arm without a second thought, grateful for the contact.

 “I said I’d like to walk you home, if that’s alright.”

 If her face wasn’t flushed already from the alcohol, it certainly was now. She nodded, fatigue finally beginning to register in her extremities from the day’s work. Harvey smiled and turned to say something she was unable to catch to Gus before leading her to the door.

 Now that it was dark and the sun was long gone, the air was cool and refreshing as they exited the saloon. Canagan automatically took a deep breath to become more aware of her surroundings in her inebriated state. She realized her mistake when Harvey did the same.

 “There really is nothing quite like it, is there?”

 She looked at him quizzically. His scent was so thick around her now that they were alone together that she was momentarily caught off guard.

 “This time of the season, I mean. Nights have an almost energetic quality to them. If, uh, that makes sense…” He looked away and scratched at the back of his neck. She didn’t answer, and instead focused on their matching paces and her arm linked into his.

 Even in her inebriated state she knew she had to be careful. She felt in danger of convincing herself that this could be more than just a good friend making sure she made it home safely.

 But a small voice in her head suggested that, maybe, just for tonight, she could imagine more.

 They were passing Marnie’s now, and Canagan’s attention was drawn to the dock. Shane was absent from his usual spot, but she couldn’t remember If it was because he was still at the saloon or if he had turned in. She could hear the water from small lake slapping against the dock’s wooden supports softly. She focused on its peaceful rhythm and the comforting feel of Harvey beside her for a moment.

 A sudden realization hit her like a truck.

 “Oh, shit! I forgot to pay!” She yelped with a distraught expression. Harvey patted her hand and merely chuckled.

 “That’s alright, I took care of it.”

Guilt immediately crawled around in her chest, “I-I can get you back for it. You really didn’t have to do that.”

 “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at her.

 Parsnip met them as they entered the farm, distracting Canagan from her worry. He barked excitedly as he bounded toward them, but contrary to his interaction with Shane that morning, he stopped when he got to Harvey and gently shoved his face into his thigh in a beg for affection instead of tackling him.

 Harvey laughed and bent to scratch his head, but still kept his other arm linked with Canagan’s protectively. They continued walking with Parsnip beside them until they finally reached the porch steps. Canagan gently pulled her arm out of Harvey’s and reached for her pocketed keys as she thanked him.

 “Thank you for walking me home, doc. You really didn’t have to.”

 “It’s no problem.”

 He watched her pull out her keys, looking as if he was debating something internally. She quietly waited for him to speak as she started up the porch steps.

 “Um… Canagan…”

 She paused and turned back. Harvey appeared flustered and looked at Canagan with an embarrassed expression.

 “I’m sorry, but…Why won’t you say my name?”

 Canagan blinked as his question registered. Her momentary pause did not go unnoticed, and Harvey stuttered as he continued,

 “I-I’m so sorry, I know this is weird, I just, it’s… it’s something I noticed, and I consider us good friends, and I can’t help but feel like you’re upset… with me…”

 He looked down at the ground as he trailed off. Canagan’s stomach churned with anxiety and still undigested spaghetti. Her mind had immediately gone blank, and she struggled to find an answer.

 She couldn’t say for sure whether she had been consciously refusing to say his name or not. Now that he had pointed it out, she was going through all of their past interactions and all the times he was the subject of conversation with others all at once and wondering if she really had let her anxiety surrounding him manifest itself in such a way.

 The silence stretched on, and only made the moment worse. She forced herself to say something, anything.

 “No... I’m sorry, Harvey…” The name fell off her tongue clunkily and she winced in response. Now that she’d voiced it, her chest began to tighten and the fear of him realizing she was a monster froze her to her spot. Her words took even more effort to use. She was disturbed by the power just a single name had over her, “I’m not upset with you. I don’t think I realized I was doing that…”

 He looked only slightly less uncomfortable and looked up at her where she stood on porch steps.

 “I-I don’t put much stock in rumors, but…”

 Canagan interrupted him with a drunken groan and slid down to sit on the steps. He made a move toward her as if thinking it was from pain but stopped when she looked up at him with a tired expression.

 “Okay. I’m sorry… I may have…” She sighed and leaned back to look up at the stars, trying to find her voice. Harvey waited patiently, confusion now rolling off him.

 “Jodie and Carolyn… aren’t completely wrong, I guess. I may have been… embarrassed. After the flower dance, I mean.”

 She looked back at him to read his expression. He met her gaze with gentle eyes. She continued,

 “I didn’t know it was a couples thing, and I just didn’t want to dance alone, you know. But I haven’t been intentionally avoiding you. I guess I unconsciously wanted to put up some kind of barrier, so I didn’t feel embarrassed every time I talked to you, or something…” She finished her sentence in a mumble, the short burst of confidence that allowed her to give him some kind of an answer dwindling.

He didn’t say anything at first, and instead sat down next to her with a sigh. After a moment and turned to her with an open expression.

 “So… we’re okay?”

 Canagan gave him a tired smile and nodded.

 “Yeah. We’re okay. like you said, we’re good friends.”

  _Just_ good friends.

 He smiled softly, but for a moment, it didn’t look quite right. Before she could react, he stood and offered his hand to help her up. 

“Well then, I’ll let you get some sleep. Thank you for being honest with me, Canagan.”

 “Yeah. Thank you again for walking me home, Harvey.” She responded quietly. He nodded and stood for a moment, as if he wanted to say something else, but instead simply wished her a goodnight. She responded in turn and watched him walk toward town.

 Canagan sighed again once he was out of earshot. Parsnip whined in response from where he had been laying by the door of the cabin.

 She opened the door for them both and trudged in like she was wading through mud, all of her energy spent. She let her pack fall from her back and slipped her feet out of her boots unceremoniously as she slowly shuffled to the bedroom. Every few steps, a different article of clothing was discarded until she was finally curling into bed with only her underwear, Parsnip following behind to lay against her back.

 

What a fucking day.


	12. Running Away From Her Problems (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her focus wavered however when she caught Harvey’s scent inside the store. She looked up from the bread she had just grabbed. Maybe she could take just a little bit of time to say hi… 
> 
> She moved from her spot and tried to not-so-conspicuously look for the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I just finished my thesis project and I graduate in like?? two weeks? or something??? College is wild.
> 
> Anyway here's a chapter!!!! The next one is gonna be a doozy. Also, I drew some doodles of Harvey and wolf-form Canagan. You can see those on my instagram (@lurartworks) if you're interested!

9th of Summer, Year 1

 

 

Her mornings had always started early.

Canagan groaned as both her alarm clock and wristwatch signaled the start of the day from their spot on the bedside table. She rolled over and reached out blindly with an arm, refusing to open her eyes. She quickly silenced both alarms, the process already a habit she could probably do while fully asleep.

_Might want to find a way to prevent that_ , she thought begrudgingly.

Parsnip whined from somewhere in the room. She replied with a tired whine of her own and began the challenge that was getting out of bed.

Even when working for Joja, she’d have to be up at the crack of dawn just to make it to work by 9:00AM. Tardiness by as little and inconsequential as a minute was counted and recorded by the automated time-sheet programs that controlled the lives of every employee. Because of this, her mornings were always stressful; every action and thought revolved around doing whatever she could to not be late.

The early mornings at the farm were much different.

She could take her time and make sure she was ready for the day before heading out to do her chores. She didn’t have absolute freedom; the hens had a very strict window of time for feeding, otherwise they’d protest her lateness by refusing to lay eggs, and the cool morning temperatures were ideal if she wanted to water and weed in comfort. Even when the noon heat came out in full force, though, the work was satisfying, and the heat never deterred her. She’d quickly decided she’d take it over being trapped in a cubicle all day.

Light barely seeped through the blinds of the kitchen window, and when she looked out, she grinned at the steady, soft rain that fell from the sky. She opened the blinds fully and continued preparing her coffee. Once it began to brew, she moved to grab the tv remote so she could listen to the weather report quietly in the background while she donned her work boots and a rough hoodie over her pajamas. Once dressed she made a dash out the cabin and to the chicken coop to feed the hens.

The girls barely registered her presence as she entered. Only Gretchen reacted, offering her a few disgruntled clucks as the cool air from the rain drifted into the coop. Canagan gave each hen a scratch before dispersing the day’s feed. Gretchen immediately popped up from her spot and pecked at some nearby seeds.

Now that she had left her nest, Canagan noticed an egg that was different from the others the hen had been warming. She grabbed it gently and turned it, studying its black shell that was speckled with red spots. She hummed to herself and placed it in the nearby incubator before proceeding to collect the rest of the eggs.

Once she had finished up she dashed back into the cabin and moved on to pour her cup of coffee and make breakfast.

She heard the subtle clicking of Parsnips claws on the cabins wood flooring as he made his way into the living room only to curl up on the sofa. Her movement and noises must have finally roused him enough to join her. Amusement bubbled in her chest, knowing all too well that he’d suddenly be fully awake and energized once her bacon and eggs began to cook.

The food sizzled in their respective pans as she sipped her drink. The atmosphere was peaceful and unhurried, and for the first time in the last several days, she didn’t have anxious thoughts about Harvey in the back of her mind.

When she’d awoken the morning after she’d drank too much ale at the saloon, she’d remembered every single awkward and embarrassing detail. She regretted making Harvey feel like he’d done something to upset her, so she spent the morning packaging a batch of her homegrown coffee beans for him as an additional apology. She forced herself to go into town and deliver it herself, willing her nerves to control themselves for once.

Maru had winked at her when she walked into the clinic and commented that she was sure to steal the doctor’s heart with a gift like that. Canagan had turned a beat red and shushed Maru, to her amusement. Thankfully, Harvey had appeared oblivious when he finally came to the waiting room to investigate the giggles he was hearing, and Canagan was nearly blinded by the smile he responded her apology present with.

The gift and his reception of it had eased the lingering tension she felt surrounded them, and she went home feeling a little more at ease with herself.

She closed her eyes as she wondered if Harvey had used some of her gift yet, and her mind wandered for a moment before a knock sounded at the door. She took her time lowering the stoves heat and making sure her pajamas looked appropriate before she opened the door.

Linus stood in front of her with a rough hooded poncho covering his head and shoulders that dripped with rain. His face was passive, with no real hint of emotion.

“I need to speak with you.”

Canagan was dumbfounded. She hadn’t spoken to the man in… was it weeks now? And here he was standing on her porch. She registered the slight chill from the rain outside and pulled the door more open for him to come in and dry off. He entered without a word and looked around as she closed the door behind him.

“You can hang the poncho by the door. Feel free to sit anywhere.” She said, moving back to the stove. Her mind raced as she began to prepare a cup of coffee for him and plates of food for them both. Was he angry with her? He must be here to discuss Harvey. He must know about the raw meat Harvey had left out that night.

The bite scar on her arm that had lain dormant began to itch.

She took the plates to the kitchen table Linus had sat at. He frowned in discomfort at her offering of breakfast but accepted it anyway. She knew he was uncomfortable with handouts, but they technically were friends in a way, and he was in her house. It’d be rude of her not to offer something.

Parsnip trotted over and, instead of begging as usually, curled up quietly beside Canagan and watched them.

“Since you’re here… I’m sorry about the other night…” She started slowly, searching his face for some kind of hint as to what she owed this sudden visit, “I shouldn’t have been so rude. I know you have what’s best and safest for us both at heart.”

He chewed on a strip of bacon slowly, watching Parsnip yawn and then scratch at himself. Once he finished, he finally looked at her.

“That’s alright. You were just frustrated.”

He continued eating while Canagan just stared at him, waiting for more. Unfortunately, he seemed intent on finishing his meal before getting to the real heart of the matter. She held back an annoyed sigh and went back to working on her own plate.

Once they’d both finished, she took the plates to the sink and brought the coffee pot to the table to refill their mugs. She felt Linus’s gaze on her.

“You haven’t been changing.”

She made a face and looked back at him guiltily.

“… How can you tell?”

He shrugged, “If you’d been letting your wolf out, you’d know why I’m here.”

Once again with the cryptic, vague answers. She frowned and sat back down across from him.

“Okay, so what’s going on?”

He stared down at his coffee mug as he spoke, “I’m not completely sure, but something’s coming. I don’t have a clear idea what it is, but I know we’re both a part of it.”

She tried not to let her annoyance show through her tone, “Could you be more specific?”

He shook his head and gave her an understanding look.

“You might understand what I’m describing once you allow yourself to change, which you should as soon as possible. The beast will become more unpredictable, and the transformation more painful, if you stop keeping your schedule.”

Canagan scratched at her bite scar absentmindedly. She started slowly, “Does this have anything to do with… Dr. Harvey?”

He didn’t respond for a moment and just stared at her blankly. When we finally answered she swore she could recognize amusement in his voice.

“The Doctor is of no concern. I know what he’s been doing, and I have a hunch it has to do with something you’ve elected not to share with me. However,” The amusement drained from his voice and a sternness took over, “You should not take my lack of concern for him as a pass to do something I wouldn’t do. I’ve had to run from this kind of thing before. I’d rather not do it again.”

He cleared his throat and sipped from his mug, then continued, “This ominous feeling I’m sharing with you, I’ve had a handful of times in my life. It has always occurred sometime before a life-threatening conflict in one form or another. I have no reason to ignore it as a result.”

“Is there something I should be doing? To prepare?” Concern coiled in her gut. Sensing her agitation, Parsnip whined quietly and scooted closer to her so that he leaned against her leg.

“Just stay safe and take care of yourself… _both_ versions of yourself,” He finished off his coffee and thanked her for breakfast. She watched him take his mug to the sink and pull on his poncho as his words swirled in her mind. She rose and met him at the door.

“There’s nothing else? Just… be careful, something’s going to happen?” She searched his gaze, trying to find something more substantial and physical to latch onto. He smiled, freezing her in place.

“Werewolves can’t see the future, pup. This sense of foreboding is our only foresight. Better to simply prepare for anything now than wait until it’s too late.”

He gave her a nod and left. She held the door open and watched him leave. Parsnip came from behind and bounded out to relieve himself. She waited until he trotted back inside before finally shutting and latching the door.

She began cleaning up in silence, methodically scrubbing the dishes in the sink while the gears in her head turned.

Though she dreaded the thought of running through the woods with soaking wet fur, she knew she should accept Linus’s advice and change as soon as she could. She made up her mind to change that night and get back into the habit of it.

Plates and mugs now clean, Canagan checked her cupboards. She’d noticed that she was running low on a few essentials when she was preparing breakfast, and her searching eyes unfortunately confirmed her suspicions. With a sigh she looked out the window at the steady rain.

With a resigned grunt she stomped back to her bedroom to find a more protective jacket for the rain and decided to leave her flannel pajamas on. A quick trip to Pierre’s didn’t warrant nicer clothes in her book.

She slid on her boots and grabbed an umbrella before jumping out the door.

 

 

The walk through the rain to town was actually quite pleasant. She felt a bit disappointed that the downpour seemed to erase or dull the numerous scents that normally littered the valley, but the smell of the rain and wet earth, and the calming white noise from the water hitting the ground was peaceful and calming.

She saw nary a soul save for a loitering Sebastian as she finally crossed the town square. He stood under the awning of Pierre’s shop, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He gave her a lazy nod and pushed himself off the window as she came to the door.

“Enjoying the rain?” She smiled in greeting. He gave her a halfhearted shrug, expression neutral.

“Yeah,” He took his cigarette out and ground it out on the window’s brick ledge, “It’s nice. I like the rain.”

She shook out her umbrella, now that she too was protected by the awning, “I figured that might be the case, since I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around this early.”

He gave her a dry chuckle in response, “Yeah, well, I’m typically not a morning person. Are you going in?”

Canagan nodded. He pulled the door open and gestured for her to enter. She thanked him and gratefully hurried inside the warm, dry store, aware of him following behind.

Pierre looked up from his magazine with a frown that was directed over her shoulder.

“Sebastian, what have I told you about grinding your cigarettes out on my building?”

“Sorry, sir. Won’t happen again. Is Abby awake?”

Canagan walked around the store as they conversed. She didn’t want to abandon her original plan to make this a quick trip by getting caught in an hour-long discussion about why she hadn’t bought some apple saplings from Pierre yet. The men’s voices turned to white noise as she focused on the products in front of her.

Her focus wavered however when she caught Harvey’s scent inside the store. She looked up from the bread she had just grabbed. Maybe she could take just a little bit of time to say hi… She moved from her spot and tried to not-so-conspicuously look for the man.

She found him on the other side of the store, inspecting a shelf full of fermented goods. She took a breath and walked up to him.

“Having trouble deciding?”

She thought she might surprise him, since he seemed absorbed by his own thoughts, but he looked back at her with an expecting grin.

“In a sense,” He chuckled in reply and turned to her, “I saw that you were outside, but you seemed busy talking with Sebastian. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Canagan shrugged, “There was nothing to interrupt really, just small talk. Have you gotten a chance to try that coffee yet?”

His smile grew and Canagan’s heart leapt at the twinkle in his eyes.

“I did! it’s absolutely amazing. Thank you again, you really didn’t need to give me anything…” a hint of pink colored his cheeks. She smiled bashfully and picked at the end of her jacket with a hand.

“I-I wanted to. I’m glad you like it.”

They watched each other in silence for a moment. Harvey cleared his throat and looked back at the shelf in front of him.

“I don’t suppose you’d be interested in experimenting with fermentation, would you?”

The question caught Canagan slightly off guard. She raised an eyebrow as she studied the pickled food lining the shelf.

“I… actually hadn’t thought about it.”

He grabbed a jar of pickles from the shelf and looked at her with a hopeful expression, “Well, I’d love to purchase some product if you ever try it. I’ve been wondering if Canagan-made pickles would be just as good as Canagan-made coffee.”

She nudged him with her elbow and gave him a stern look, “I’ll do it only if you don’t actually pay me for it. I need to get you back for buying my dinner and however many drinks I ended up downing the other night.”

His eyes twinkled with amusement in response as they walked together to the counter. She felt him shift behind her and realized too late he had lent in close to her ear as Pierre took her money.

“I was happy to do that, and I’ll gladly do it again.”

His voice was low and so rich she could practically _feel_ it flowing through her mind like warm honey. A heat flared in her face and her gut in reaction to his voice and the soft flutter of his breath that just barely trailed against her neck. She mentally cursed herself as she stuttered a hasty thanks to Pierre. She ignored the quizzical look he shot her and marched to the door to wait for Harvey to pay for his pickles.

_What the fuck was that?_

Her mind raced as she stared at his back.

Was he flirting? Was that flirting she experienced just now? Or had they already been flirting and that was something more? Oh Yoba, she was being a complete imbecile. Canagan scrunched her eyes closed and shook her head.

_Don’t be such an idiot, you’re a goddamn adult! You should recognize a suggestive tone when you hear one!_

A tendril of doubt curled in her gut. How could he be flirting with her if he liked Maru?

The heat drained from her face as quickly as it had appeared.

_You saw the way he looked at her…_

Harvey finally finished his payment and turned to her, a warm smile on his face. He walked towards her.

_He already rejected you once…_

_"_ Are you heading home?” He asked, pulling the collar of his coat up to cover his neck with his free hand. She nodded.

_He said it himself… You’re just good friends…_

“I could walk with you, if you’d like…” He trailed off, studying her face. She smiled weakly, struggling to form a cohesive response in her mind as her thoughts and emotions crashed within her in waves.

_Even if he liked you… He doesn’t know what you are…_

“I-I’m fine. I’ll see you later, do- Harvey!” She forced her smile to widen and didn’t wait for his response as she hurried out, stumbling through the doorway a bit and pulling out her umbrella to open it. She could hear his voice behind her but just couldn’t stop. The umbrella popped open as she left the shelter of the awning and she once again found herself running from his gaze.

_What would he think about your second skin…_

 

 


	13. Only for Them to Catch Up to Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been quiet, but he still recognized the sound of pain.
> 
> He walked to the window and opened it fully, concern quickly replacing the exhaustion in his limbs. He waited, practically hanging out the window.
> 
> The sound split the air again, and this time it spurred him into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> This chapter contains descriptions of creature v. creature violence.
> 
> Whats up, I'm now officially a college graduate and I'm Exhausted.
> 
> But anyway hey! I got a chance to update! I'm going to be going through the chapters already uploaded and making edits/fixing some things cause I've had a bad habit of not proofreading as much as I should for the last few chapters.

9TH of Summer, year 1- Night

 

 

That night, she gave into the wolf and allowed herself to change. The shift came swiftly, and when she took off in a sprint into the moonlit night, her troubles were quickly forgotten.

Canagan skidded through the overgrowth surrounding the farm, teasing Parsnip by slowing down only to speed up again as he raced to keep up with her larger stride. He barked happily, the teasing only exciting him more instead of frustrating him. She finally came to a halt at the entrance to the farm. She tried to be mindful of the speed and angle of her movement so as not to slip and coat herself in the mud leftover by the day’s downpour.

Parsnip was less mindful of the terrain however and barreled into her, negating her attempts at staying as clean as possible. They rolled together back into the mud and she snapped at him gently in a playful admonishment. He panted and licked some of the mud off her face before jumping off of her.

She grunted as she climbed out of the mud, surprised at how it clung to her fur and fought her movement. She shook hard, and wet clumps of mud thumped and plopped around her as they flung off her coat. She realized with annoyance that she’d need to find a way to clean off, unless she wanted to spend the morning cleaning mud off the cabin floors.

Earlier, she’d dreaded the thought of spending a wolf night in the rain. Now that she was covered in dirt, however, she was disappointed the skies had finally cleared. A natural shower would have done the job perfectly.

She huffed and made the decision to move on, hopeful that most of the mud would fall off her as she kept moving. She trotted into the woods that led toward town, attempting to keep her senses on alert while also allowing her mind to try to untangle the mess that was her current emotional state.

Just like that day in the clinic, she had run away when her emotions became complicated and her insecurities overbearing.

She could never seem to just stay put and work through her feelings in the moment. Instead, she had a habit of making everything more complicated. She had only just recently felt like she’d smoothed out the tension between them; now she could only hope Harvey hadn’t taken her hasty departure harshly.

She growled at herself and picked up speed, intent on getting rid of her frustrations with the exercise. She breathed in, noting the still dulled, yet more decipherable scents around her that had started building back up after the rain. She’d have to rely more on her sight and hearing tonight, it seemed.

The trees started thinning out as she made her way towards the community center, but she kept her pace. The idea of a crisp, cool swim in the mountain lake had wormed its way into her mind and settled there.

Once she’d made it to the edge of the forest near Robin’s shop she paused, checking her surroundings. At first, she couldn’t make out anything other than the dirt and foliage that surrounded her, but then she caught the slightest trace of… weed?

She stealthily moved closer toward Robin’s and focused in on the scent. She couldn’t make out anything in the distance other than the large wooden cabin that housed the carpenter and her family. When she finally got a clearer picture of the smell, she determined it couldn’t be recent. She recalled her idle chitchat with Sebastian and convinced herself even a night owl like himself would be inside and asleep by this time.

Concern abated, she dashed across the unsheltered path and into the woods that lined the west bank of the mountain lake. Once back under cover she double-checked the area before slinking down toward the water.

She sighed as the watered pulled her in, delighted in the icy chill that seeped into her bones. She sank as deep as possible while still having her paws touch the ground, content to simply stand and let the water swirl around her. She tried to keep a sharp eye-out, now that her sense of smell was made even further useless by the body of water around her. Though Linus had seemed unbothered by the doctor seeing her, she didn’t want to test his nerves by getting spotted by other neighbors. She let the current pull as much of the dirt out of her fur as she could before finally climbing back out of the water. She shook hard, pleased that most of the mud that had been weighing her down had washed off.

 

_Snap!_

 

The sound rippled through her and her ears shot up as she froze, immediately on edge. Her eyes darted around, and she breathed slow and steady.

A few anxious moments passed, and she gradually allowed her posture to loosen. She sighed and took a few hesitant steps back the way she’d come.

On cue, a shape bolted out of the brush to her left and she didn’t hesitate to lunge in the opposite direction, adrenaline coursing through her. She didn’t try to determine the identity of what chased her, and instead simply focused on the command that kept repeating itself in her head; _run, run, run!_

She twisted and turned through the woods, barely recognizing her surroundings. She slowed her pace a bit as she rounded around the back of Robin’s home, barely hidden by the few trees that littered the area. She couldn’t hear anything but her own panting, and struggled to focus her senses.  She turned toward the community center again and slunk through the foliage, head whipping around erratically.

 

_What the fuck was tha-_

 

A snarling bark shot through the air and the smell finally hit her.

She practically rolled out of the way as Rusty careened by in a frenzy, nearly catching her. She threw herself toward home, hearing him loud and clear now as he vocalized his violent intent. Her mind went wild as she weaved around, hoping to throw him off course. Why was he loose? How did he get out?

She attempted a sharp turn around the back of the community center and felt her blood turn to ice as her feet refused to grip solid ground. Her paws flew out from under her and she yelped as the underside of her jaw smacked hard into the ground in an audible, wet slap. She tried to stand but the mud sucked her down. Her movements turned frantic as her limbs simply slid through the wet grime as they tried to find a foothold.

Before she could react, he was on her. A cry of pain rattled through her as Rusty’s teeth locked onto her shoulder and _pulled._ She thrashed as the flesh was torn and tried to kick her legs out to trip him. She somehow got enough grip to shift onto her back, and met his eyes for just a flash as his jaw reached for her again.

She didn’t want to hurt him.

She thought of Alex, and his love for the dog. 

She tried to roll as he lunged at her neck, but his fangs still found purchase.

  

* * *

 

 

Just as quickly as he had nodded off, Harvey jolted back awake. He immediately groaned at the sharp pain in his neck that had him once again cursing himself for falling asleep at his desk. He rubbed at the source and squinted at the clock on his desk and watched as the red glowing numbers change to 3:01 AM.

_Well, if I’m going to sleep, I should do so in the proper place…_

He grunted as he stood, fighting against the protest in his joints. He must have been asleep for a while to have already gotten so stiff. He could only guess, though. He felt a prick of shame at the realization that he couldn’t remember when he’d last checked the time before passing out in front of the radio.

He clicked off the light of the little lamp on his desk and turned toward the bed but stopped as a barely audible sound registered in his mind. His brow furrowed and he glanced back at the window.

It had been quiet, but he still recognized the sound of pain.

He walked to the window and opened it fully, concern quickly replacing the exhaustion in his limbs. He waited, practically hanging out the window.

The sound split the air again, and this time it spurred him into action. His stomach churned as he tossed on the first pair of shoes he could find, thankful to already be clothed in his sweats. He threw himself out the door, down the steps and into the clinic. The go-bag he always ensured was fully stocked sat waiting behind the reception desk, ready to go. He couldn’t remember the last time he needed it for a real emergency. The last time he’d carried it was when he finally decided that if he wanted to take care of Linus’s health, he’d have to go to him, instead of waiting for the man to come to clinic. He snatched it and threw open a few drawers, looking for the flashlight he knew Maru kept somewhere there.

The voice in his head was beginning to list off the possibilities of who was out there, and what had happened. A few of the young adults in town came to mind.

Sebastian’s insomnia and work habits led to him usually taking smoke breaks around this hour. Abigail wasn’t normally out and about so late, but it wasn’t uncommon for her to join Sebastian. And wherever those two were, Sam was sure to follow.

Linus was always running on his own clock; it was entirely possible for him to be up this late. He had never personally sought help from the clinic, so he would be one to try to handle the pain himself.

The other older adults in town were very unlikely to be out at this time; Pam was a possibility, but she normally headed straight home after the saloon closed, and Penny normally waited outside the building to help her mother get it home safely.

He found the flashlight in the last drawer he checked and clicked it on as he marched out the front door, names continuing to scroll through his mind.

The sound had seemed to come from behind the clinic, of that much he was certain. He walked quickly, trying to listen for another cry or yell. Part of him considered calling out, in case whoever was out there could respond, but a larger part of him felt uneasy. The late-night air was quickly beginning to feel ominous, as if the darkness was hiding something.

He shook the idea from his head in embarrassment and grumbled to himself. He focused on his path, finally reaching the edge of the woods and the community center. He slowed as he entered, trying to study the noises around him.

A rustling caught his attention and he spun to his left, moving the flashlight quickly around the area. A large, white shape moved just outside of the light and he froze. Once the brush stopped rustling, though, he picked up on it; the sound of heavy breathing.

He moved slowly in the direction of the noise, the uneasiness in his gut threatening to make him vomit. The breathing definitely wasn’t…. normal. It didn’t sound human at all.

The flashlight finally landed on a shape barely discernible from the brush and mud around it. He walked closer, and nearly dropped the flashlight as he finally registered what he was looking at. Eyes flashed up at him as they reflected the light revealing them. His brain felt like it was short-circuiting, trying to decide if the giant wolf he found was actually real.

The wolf breathed hard, short breaths through its nose, and its eyes were slanted, as if it struggled keep them open. It watched him, but he recognized the gaze as unfocused. Harvey took a shaky step closer, and then another, watching for a reaction. It simply lay still, save for the rise and fall of its side. His gaze swept over its form and settled on the torn flesh and bloody fur along the back of its neck and shoulder.

He quickly closed the gap between them and dropped to his knees beside the beast without a second thought. He wedged the flashlight into a side pocket of the medical bag and searched for a pair of gloves. Once protected, he looked back to meet the creature’s eye again. It hadn’t shifted its head, and instead simply met his gaze from the corner of its eye before finally closing them. It’s breathing slowed slightly. He looked back at the wound and slowly rested his hands on the grey fur in front of him.

Instead of the flinch he was expecting, he could feel the wolf relax under his touch. He tried to ignore the urge to marvel at how large the thing was and focused on studying the wound more closely. It was ragged and dirty from the mud that almost completely covered the wolf from head to toe. He turned back toward his bag and began the process of cleaning the wound.

The process was instinctual, and once he started, he found himself tending to the wound as quickly and naturally as any other. A voice in the back of Harvey’s head laughed at how calm he was, kneeling here, in the middle of the woods and in the dark, stitching up what could by all accounts be considered a monster by the light of a flashlight.

The only sound the wolf made came from its breathing, which had slowed to a steady, softer pace. It never moved, save for an occasional twitch in response to Harvey’s ministrations. When he finally found himself close to finishing, he realized that there was light beginning to grow around them. He pulled back from his work and found it adequate… amidst the circumstances at least. There was no way he could have dragged the thing back to the clinic to do a more pristine job.

He allowed himself a moment to finally study the sheer size of the wolf in front of him as the very early morning light made it easier to see.

It was almost larger than him. His gaze trailed from its back to its front legs, and he marveled at the size and shape of its paws. It was a wolf, but it had different proportions alongside its larger size. He reached a hand toward one of its paws, which bolstered large claws and elongated toes.

It shifted, and he immediately pulled back his reach. The wolf grunted in a low, rumbling growl and got up slowly. Its head hung from its shoulders and it didn’t look at him until it was fully standing. It swiveled its head towards him, and its gaze met his. He found himself looking up at it as it towered over him by several hands, and the uneasiness from hours before wormed its way back into his gut. The wolf simply stared, as if in thought, before finally huffing out a breath and turning away from him.

He watched as it quickly limped away, too afraid to move lest it decide to turn around and attack him. The still dim light of dawn allowed it to slip from his sight quickly, and Harvey released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

The memory of seeing a dog-like shape running around in the dark trickled into his mind, and he remembered the meat he set out several nights before that had been left untouched by anything larger than a rodent.

He stood and groaned as his knees popped angrily. Birds had finally begun to chirp, and the light continued to grow around him. He slowly packed and zipped up his medical bag before trudging back home, his mind and eyelids heavier than they’d ever been.


End file.
